


Stolen Crane

by ladyTpower



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Stolen crane by LadyTpower and in cooperation with mae-EA crossover between the power rangers and Lois and Clark.After a year’s long press tour, Kimberly Ann Hart and Tommy Oliver are ready to take the next step in their lives. They decide to marry on their last stop, the city of Metropolis. But someone with dark and twisted intentions for the crane might derail the wedding plan when they steal the bride, leading to new forces to save her before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : 

A television was set on the news, “Our fantastic US gymnast team will be making one last stop in their publicity tour. That last stop will be here in Metropolis. Gold medal winner Kimberly Ann Hart and her team will be arriving this evening. There will a press conference tomorrow morning.”   
The news was showing Kimberly’s latest performance in the Olympics last year. 

The owner of the television turned it off after seeing a beautiful caramel-haired woman win the gold for America in the Olympics last year. 

“She is perfect for my plan, Nigel!” Lex said while enjoying his cigar, blowing the smoke towards the television.

“What plan, sir?” Nigel asked curiously

“Such a woman on my arm will help me with winning Lois Lane back from Kent!” Lex smiled without turning towards his right hand. 

“Sir, Lois is engaged to Kent. What are you going to do if it doesn’t work?” Nigel asked carefully. Most servants wouldn’t risk questioning the boss or his plans but Nigel was his right hand because he had earned it through the years. 

Lex turned around, “Well, my dear Nigel, I will have a trophy wife that is worthy of hanging on my arm. I will need an heir for this empire after Superman has taken away both my son’s not that I cared about them but I can’t keep coming back from the dead, there will be a time where I will stay dead.” 

Nigel nodded, “You built a bigger and better empire, sir, this time you are unstoppable. What if she doesn’t want you willingly sir? We know nothing about her.” 

“Nigel you know well enough that I will get what I want, this woman will not escape me. If she will not be with me by choice then I will make her mine by force. Let’s give a ball in honor of the team and our precious gold medal winner!” Lex smiled evilly 

“Certainly, sir! I will do all that is necessary!” Nigel nodded before he turned around and left the room. Leaving Lex alone with his thoughts about the new trophy on his arm. This time his plan wasn’t going to fail. He would get one of these women on his arm. 

It was a slow news day at the newsroom of The Daily Planet. Most staff sat huddled around the television watching the news about the American Olympic team arriving in Metropolis as their last stop, everybody except Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Lois looked towards her fiance’s desk when she heard him smash the receiver back on the phone just hard enough not to break the phone in pieces. She heard his deep sigh, “Easy honey, what is wrong? Another dead end?” She said while she stood up and walked towards Clark. 

“Another dead end yes, clearly the only one with a motive to kill our suspect was traveling through Europe since last month so he couldn’t have done it,” Clark said with another sigh. 

“We will find out who did it, honey. We always do.” Lois said while she placed her arms around his neck leaning down on his shoulders. Clark leaned his head against Lois’ placing his hands on top of the soft hands that hung over his shoulders and ended on his chest. 

“Lois! Kent! I want to see you in my office now!” Perry yelled from out of the doorway of his office. 

Lois kissed her fiance quickly on his cheek before walking towards the editor-n-chief’s office with Clark right behind her. 

“You wanted to see us, Perry?” Lois asked while she stepped inside. 

“Yes, close the door will you, Kent!” Perry said before he continued, “How is the story on the murder of that doctor going? Any new leads?” 

Clark shook his head, “No chief, nothing, the only suspect we had couldn’t have done it because he was in Europe at the time.” 

“Good, because I have another task for you! I want you to go to the press conference of the gymnast team tomorrow and try to get an exclusive with Kimberly Ann Hart.” Perry said leaning back in his chair with his Elvis cup in his hands. 

“But Perry, Can’t you send the sports section for that?” Lois argued

“Lois, I want my best reporters on this one, I want that exclusive,” Perry said sternly 

“But Perry, we are investigative reporters, we investigate dangerous people. We don’t go to press conferences for some team that won gold medals.” Lois said agitated knowing that it was no use. 

“What about the murder case, Chief?” Clark asked. 

“You got no leads at the moment so you will do this in the meantime, I want your full attention on getting that exclusive before The Daily Star gets it.” 

Lois sighed in defeat, “Alright, we will go to the press conference.” 

“I will go and try and call for that exclusive interview,” Clark said looking towards his soon-to-be wife. 

“Thank you, Clark now continues your work, this paper doesn’t write itself also take Jimmy with you,” Perry said knowing that the exclusive was as good as his. There was not a moment that Perry had regretted giving Clark the job and teaming him up with Lois. 

The team would be arriving late this evening so he was going to call the hotel in the morning hoping that their good name reached further than Metropolis. 

The next day arrived fast, Clark had slept only four hours due to an earthquake in China. Superman had worked with the rescue team all night to save as many lives as possible. He was glad that he could live on those four hours of sleep.

Clark sat at his desk in the newsroom with the phone in his hand. He secretly wanted that exclusive as much as his Chief, being a sports fan he knew very well everything Kimberly Ann Hart had accomplished. 

“The Luthor hotel, How can I help you?” sounded from the other side of the line. 

“This is Clark Kent from The Daily Planet, is it possible to speak with Miss Hart?” Clark asked in his friendly voice. 

“Sorry, I have orders not to disturb Miss Hart!” the woman was firm in her stance but tried to stay friendly at the same time. This was not the first reporter who tried to get in contact with Kimberly. 

“Is that the famous Clark Kent?” he heard a soft female voice on the background. Miss Hart had been passing the front desk overhearing the conversation. 

“Yes, Miss Hart, I assure you they will not disturb you.” He heard the woman say to the other woman that was Kimberly herself.

“What does he want?” Kimberly asked curiously

“He wants to speak to you, Miss Hart.” The woman said silently, knowing Clark was still on the other side of the line. 

Clark was shocked when another female voice came through the phone, “This is Kimberly Hart, how can I help you, mister Kent?” 

“Miss Hart, I just wanted to ask you if you are willing to give us an exclusive interview for The Daily Planet?” Clark asked politely but cheering inside that he was actually on the phone with none other than Kimberly herself.   
“Who will be with you at this interview?” Kimberly asked curiously

“That will be me and my partner Lois Lane and probably Jimmy Olsen our photographer,” Clark said still hoping that she would make an exception for them. 

“Alright, I know I told my management and the hotel staff that I wouldn’t do any exclusives but I am going to make an exception for my favorite reports. You can speak to me an hour after the press conference. I will give the manager my approval to reveal which room I am in.” 

“Thank you, Miss Hart, for reading our articles and for giving us this opportunity,” Clark said smiling nodding to his partner who was following the conversation on the other side of the desk. 

They were going to meet Kimberly Ann Hart later on today.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ This is an AU story for both the fandoms so some things didn't happen or did happen but in the wrong order. I know that there will be things in Lois and Clark that they did after their marriage, but I played with it for once. So please give this story a chance. For the Power Ranger fans, the most important thing is that the letter never happened and that it is situated in the modern time.

The Daily Planet will be online in this story. I hope you will love the story.

Hugs LadyTpower and mae-E

Chapter 2 :

It was time for the press conference. The room the staff of the hotel had chosen was filled with reporters from all over the state. Two of them were Lois and Clark for The Daily Planet. The camera's started rolling and the flashes were going off, the moment that the American gymnast team walked on stage and took a seat on the chairs that were placed for them. With Kimberly sitting in the middle.

The manager sitting as first in line. He was going to do the general talking like he always did. This press conference turned out to be just like all the others, mostly the same questions being asked with only one difference, Kimberly had the feeling that someone was watching her, not in the way she was used too but in a creepy stalker kind of way.

She didn't know where it came from or who it was until the end of the conference.

Lex Luthor stood up from his chair in the corner from the room. Clearing his throat asking the attention for himself while he walked towards the stage. He made a gentleman gesture towards the ladies. His eyes focused on the one in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention, please."

The whole room went quiet, everybody knew better than to mess with Lex Luthor.

"First of all, give our team another big applause for all the medals they brought home to us," Lex said while clapping in his hands.

His eyes fixated on Kimberly Ann Hart. The only time his eyes left the caramel-haired gymnast was when his eyes found Lois' and smiled lovingly towards her.

as he stepped up on the stage, it was in that moment that Kimberly knew that he was the one giving her the creeping feelings the whole time.

Lex turned around and took the mic from the manager, " First off all, welcome to Metropolis and I hope you all have a pleasant stay in my hotel. Secondly, I want to congratulate our ladies for their hard work and good results at the Olympics. That's why I want to give a gala ball in the ballroom in the concert hall in honor of our fantastic team. Everybody is welcome to join me tomorrow at 8 pm."

The reporters start clapping again, this time for Lex himself. The team was overexcited, everybody except Kimberly she was shocked and didn't like it one bit. She wasn't the only one with those feelings. She was disgusted by the man and only watching him made her shiver and made her stomach turn.

Lois looks towards Clark and whispers on a tone only he can hear clearly, "I don't like it one bit. I think it's best we go too and keep an eye on things."

Clark nodded, "You are right, Lois. I don't trust Lex with this. He is up to something. I think Superman better be prepared too, just in case."

They both saw him walking back to his chair with a grin on his face. It was clear he was up to something again.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy had decided to stay in the hotel's lobby until it was time for Clark's highlight of the day as a sports fan, it wasn't American football but a unique meeting nonetheless. They were the only ones who had pulled it through to get an exclusive with the gold medal winner.

The hour went by fast before they knew it stood in front of the suite where Miss Hart was staying. Lois took a step forward and knocked on the door of the room.

Kimberly had just changed her clothes, after taking a shower, when a knock on the door startled her, "I'll be right there." She yelled towards the door.

She made it towards the door dressed in a white short and a pink tank top. The only thing she wasn't wearing yet were her shoes. She opened the door barefoot. She was just too excited to meet her favorite reporter's, she followed the reporter's articles online anytime she could.

She opened the door with her still damp hair pulled in a braid.

"Good afternoon Miss Hart, I am Lois Lane from The Daily Planet and this is my partner Clark Kent and our photographer, Jimmy Olsen," Lois said with a professional voice.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you but please call me Kimberly or Kim. Come on in please I will be right with you. Let me change in something nicer for the pictures." Kim said while she stepped aside to let them pass.

Kimberly changed her clothes into a light pink knee-length sundress. Slipping her little feet in some white sandals covered with little pink stones, while Lois, Clark, and Jimmy were waiting in the suite's living area with a black leather sofa and two black leather chairs and a large picture window behind the sofa.

Lois and Clark took a seat on the sofa and Kimberly on the chair on their left. Jimmy smiled like a teenager with a crush when Kimberly joined them in the room putting her ring on her right hand.

"I am sorry, I wasn't quite ready yet." The gymnast said smiling.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Clark tried to get Jimmy's attention but the young man was overwhelmed by the former pink rangers beauty.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Jimmy stammers before Clark nudged him between the ribs with his elbow. Jimmy looked towards his friend and smiled while the young photographer shrugged his shoulders.

Kimberly on her turn blushed, "Why, thank you very much, Jimmy." She winked at the young man. Which made Jimmy's grin grew wider, within moments he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You weren't wearing that ring before now, nice one though." Lois smiled fumbling with her engagement ring.

"Thank you, I haven't been able to wear it due to the promotion and the competition but I am very happy I can finally wear it." Kimberly smiled proud of her ring and at the man who had proposed to her.

It was only then that Lois saw a picture of her with a young man with olive skin and long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Is that the lucky guy?" Lois asked pointing towards the picture.

Kimberly walked towards the picture and took it with her as she took her previous seat back. Her fingers trailing over the man on the picture.

"What is the name of the lucky guy?" asked Lois with a smile on her face.

"This is Tommy Oliver. He is my long-time boyfriend and high school sweetheart." Kimberly smiled with the picture in her lap.

"Congratulations are in order then." Lois smiled.

"Thank you and who is your lucky guy?" Kimberly asked noticing the ring on Lois her finger.

"That would be me." Clark smiled brightly.

"Aww congratulations to you too then, to both of you. When you find the right partner it's always best to hold on and never let go." Kimberly said softly and winked at them.

"Especially if you had to work so hard to get as Clark did." Jimmy quipped earning him a look from both Lois and Clark.

"Well, the thing most worth having in life can be the most challenging to achieve." Kimberly chuckles.

"In that case, she is the biggest treasure I ever found." Clark smiles happily taking Lois her hand in his. Lois smiles lovingly towards her fiance at that remark.

"I want you to know, Kimberly that you are in full control of what you want to be published and what will be off the record. In our other stories, we uncover the truth but this is an interview we are more likely to give the person control." Lois said in her reporter's voice.

"Thank you, you can announce the engagement but don't talk about the wedding please, we want it to be a private party. We are going to get married in a week, in a little church just outside of Metropolis. I expect Tommy every moment now." Kimberly smiles.

"We will, we had an announcement about our engagement too but we aren't going to write anything about our wedding either, so we understand fully why you want to keep it a secret. Why did you wait with the announcement of the engagement though?" Lois asked curiously

"He wanted me to have my moment in the sun, which I love him for it, we decided as a couple to keep our engagement a secret until after the press tour. This way our engagement didn't overshadow our team and what we did. " Kim smiled

"What can you tell us about your fiance?" Lois asked.

"Well, he is sweet, compassionate and loyal." She stops at that and shakes her head, "I make him sound like a freaking Golden Retriever." Kim laughs before she continues, "He is honest and dependable. A good man who treats everyone justly. He is a 7-degree black belt and can't stand bullies." The love is glowing in Kim her eyes when she talks about her love.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

“I must be the luckiest woman alive,” Kimberly smiled while she looked at the photo from her and Tommy. She sighed before she continued, “I can’t believe that two months passed without seeing each other. Soon we will have the rest of our lives to spend together.” Kimberly looked up from the photo in her lap. 

Lois and Clark smiled softly at each other when they notice how much affection Kimberly feels for her fiance. 

“What else do you want to know?” Kimberly sighs happily before she turns her attention back to the reporters of the Daily Planet. 

“I am sorry that you need to hear me rambling about him. It would be a dull article if I don’t stop now.” Kimberly laughed. 

“I don’t think so, people do like to read about the life of celebrities and the partners behind them. In your case, your fiance, Tommy Oliver.” Lois smiled. 

Kimberly smiles at hearing this. She had a good feeling with this couple. They wouldn’t write anything she didn’t want to be known. 

“Is there any chance to meet this wonderful man?” Lois asked curiously. Clark shook his head leave it to Lois to ask something like that. 

Kimberly nodded her head, “Yes, I expect him any time now. He was flying in today.” 

“Hey, do I need to be jealous here?” Clark teased Lois. Something normally didn’t do while they were working but they felt so relaxed during this interview. It was like they knew Kimberly for years instead of meeting her today for the very first time. They felt a new friendship being born here. 

Kimberly laughed with Clark teasing Lois, she too felt like she had known these people for longer than today.

“I don’t think so, I know he has only eyes for me.” She laughed. 

Clark smiles, “I am only kidding. I am not afraid of losing Lois.” 

“Not even to Superman?” Jimmy asked curiously.

Lois and Clark looked at each other for a moment before Clark responded, “No Jimmy, not anymore.” 

Kimberly looked confused, she had noticed the look between them after Jimmy's comment about Superman. It was like they knew more than they led out about the man of steel. Instead, Kimberly responded, “I am not the only woman with a good man behind her.”

“You are right, Kimberly. I am a lucky woman with Clark by my side. Even if it took me a long time to finally realize it. I am thankful that he never gave up on me, on us.” Lois smiled placing her hand on Clark’s leg lovingly. 

“Handsome, good and modest, you better hold on to him, Lois.” Kimberly smiled. 

“I am the lucky one that she finally loves me.” Clark smiled, he still couldn’t believe that she loved all of him. Something that wasn’t easy knowing that in reality, he wasn’t as human as Lois and Jimmy. It didn’t matter in which direction you turned it he would always be an alien. 

“It feels great to be loved so much, isn’t it?” Kimberly smiled. 

Both Lois and Clark nodded at this comment. Lois herself never thought that she would ever find a love as she did with Clark. 

Jimmy sighs and looked away, he felt a little left out at the moment with nobody in his life.

Kimberly notices this and turned towards Jimmy, “don’t worry you will find the love of your life soon enough. I can introduce you to a couple of girls from the team.” Kimberly smiled 

Jimmy’s smiled widened at hearing this, “Awesome!” 

“I think they could use some attention of their own after listening to my love story for the past two years.” Kimberly laughed before she continued, “One, in particular, she is more of a hopeless romantic then I am. She would love to meet a great guy like you as long as you treat her well that is.” Kimberly said planning on playing matchmaker. 

“This woman would be lucky with Jimmy, he is a good guy. He just never found the right one for him,” said Clark supporting his friend. 

“Well, just call me your fairy godmother than.” Kimberly teased and winked at the young photographer. 

“I’ll introduce you to her at the ball. You are coming right?” Kimberly asked. 

“It’s one of the biggest events of the year. I will be there alright. Someone has to take pictures right?” Jimmy smiled cheerfully. 

“Good I will see you there then. You will never know that you just might find your Cinderella at the ball.” Kimberly smiled.

“I’ll hope so,” Jimmy said thinking back to the press conference earlier when he saw all those beautiful women who were on the team but no one was as beautiful as the red-haired woman next to Kimberly. Jimmy was utterly spellbound.

“Kimberly, can I ask you something? Who was that beautiful red-haired woman sitting right next to you?” Jimmy asked shyly. 

“That was Amber Allison Jensen, but we all call her Alli,” Kimberly grins knowingly. 

“Is she the one you meant?” Jimmy asked shyly.

“Oh, the romantic one? Yes, she is the one.” Kimberly smiled happily. She was sure that this was going to work.

Jimmy’s smile grew from ear to ear after hearing this, “Awesome.” he said cheerfully. 

“You might just be her prince charming. Like I said fairy godmother at your service.” Kimberly laughed, “The only thing I am missing is some wings and a wand.” She jokes with a bright smile.

“And maybe some magic.” Lois teased. 

Kimberly Shrugs and chuckles, “Who knows I might have already used all my magic to enchant my guy?” 

“I don’t think you needed magic for that,” Jimmy said. 

“Thank you, Jimmy. That’s so sweet to say.” Kimberly said and blushed a bit.

“Let’s get back to the interview and continue to play matchmaker later,” Kimberly said almost forgetting why Lois and Clark were here in the first place. 

Lois smiled briefly before she continued with her next question, “What had inspired you to choose gymnastics?” Lois asked curiously. 

Kim sighs, You can see the shift of mood in her eyes, this was something she didn’t like talking about, “Well it’s not such a happy answer. It was to escape from my parent's failing marriage. You know they say that it is a mistake to stay together for the children because they end up hurt by it? Well, I can tell from my experience that what they say is true.”

Lois smiles sadly, “You are not the only one with that experience.” 

Kimberly nods at this comment, “I found that they stopped fighting long enough to support me. Maybe this was my way of trying to control the situation or escape from it. All I know is that the more they fought, the harder I practiced to block it all out. I specialized on the beam, it always felt like flying to me.” 

Lois and Clark were quiet, especially Clark his parents were still together after all. 

Kimberly continued, “If it wasn’t for my friends, I don’t know if I would have stayed so grounded. I know I have half-siblings I’ve never met but I am not sure if I want to meet them. It was through the parents of my friends and their loving families that I knew some marriages worked just fine. It gave me the power never to lose hope for love and a good working marriage.” 

Lois felt the same way but with the only difference that she didn’t have a group of friends that supported her. 

“My friends always encouraged me, supported me and helped me out. It was like my own little family.” Kimberly smiles at the thought of her friends. 

“They will all be coming within the week. Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Adam and Aisha. I know Jason the longest time, he’s like a big brother to me.” 

“Too bad, I didn’t have friends like that at the time, I only got my sister.” Lois sighed.

“On the other hand, Lois, it made you to the love of my life because it made you who you are,” Clark said after hearing this Kimberly unexpectedly got up and hugged Lois. Lois hesitated for a moment but hugged her back. 

it was easy to see why Kim had such a group of friends. being such a warm and genuinely heartfelt person Kim just naturally drew people to her, you couldn't help liking her.

The hug was broken when they all heard a new voice in the room, “Beautiful, are you in here?”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Kim squealed with excitement and jumps up from her seat and rushes to the door. Jimmy and the reporters got up from their seats and followed Kimberly. They are just in time to see Kim jumping in the arms of a slightly older version of the man in the picture. 

Jimmy quickly snaps a photo of Kim and her man. She had her arms and legs around him, he was holding her and wasn’t going to let go anytime soon, locked up in a passionate kiss. Jimmy startled when he felt a clap on his arm.

“Jimmy, we can’t use this picture. What about her privacy we aren’t like all those other tabloid’s.” Lois said a little angry. 

Clark cleared his throat as it seems that the two forgot that there were still other people in the room but the two reunited lover doesn’t seem to hear so he tries again to the same result. Lois rolled her eyes and she lets out a loud whistle, the same whistle she would use to hail a cab. 

That did the trick because the two lovers broke apart. Tommy startled that there were other people in the room. Tommy slowly let Kim slip from his body until she is down on her feet again but held her close. He wasn’t ready to let go yet.

“Sorry I didn’t know there were other people here,” Tommy said blushing slightly. 

Kim blushed too but found her voice again quickly, “They’re here to interview me.” 

“We are Lois Lane and Clark Kent from the Daily Planet and this is our photographer Jimmy Olsen,” Lois said in her reporter's voice. 

“Can I take a picture of you two, one that we can use for the article?” Jimmy asked. 

“What do you think, beautiful?” Tommy asked. 

“It’s fine by me, handsome.” She smiled at her fiance. 

Tommy took his place behind Kimberly, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They both smiled showing a kind of love that was rare. 

Jimmy takes the picture and thanks to them. 

“Wait a minute. Lois Lane and Clark Kent? You are her favorite reporters. It’s so nice to meet you. I am Tommy Oliver.” Tommy said suddenly. 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Oliver,” Clark said shaking the man’s hand. 

“Please call me Tommy.” Tommy smiled, “She shows me your articles all the time and I need to say they are good. If there are two reporters that I trust to give an honest image of Kimberly, It is you two.” 

“We try our best,” Clark responded. 

“Let’s go and have a seat handsome. We weren’t finished yet.” Kim smiled lovingly 

Tommy looked confused, “Oh the interview, right got it. Sure beautiful.” Tommy smiled. He knew that his fiance would only do this for these reporters. She wasn’t a big fan of interviews. 

They all took place in the living area again to continue the interview. 

“So Tommy, Kimberly already told us that you are a seventh-degree black belt. Can you tell us something more about yourself?” Lois asked

Tommy smiled at Kim who was sitting in his lap, “I see my beautiful girl has mentioned me already.” He kisses her cheek lovingly. 

“More like gushed about you.” Jimmy smiled brightly. 

Tommy chuckled before answering the question, “Well, I spent a few years driving race cars for my uncle’s team. I paid for my school with it.” 

“Oh, beautiful before I forget. My brother David is coming to the wedding but my grandfather is too sick to travel but he will perform a traditional ceremony at the res when we are back in Angel Grove.” Tommy smiled.

“I hope Sam will be okay.” Kimberly sighed. She loved Tommy’s biological grandfather. 

“David told me that it’s just a cold for now but they didn’t want to take a risk so he needs to stay home and rest,” Tommy responded. 

“You have native blood?” Clark asked curiously. 

“Yeah, through my biological family. I was adopted. Their name is Trueheart. It’s my father’s side of the family. The Oliver’s are my adoptive family.” Tommy smiled 

“I am glad you found your biological family. I know what it’s like to know that you are adopted. I am adopted myself.” Clark said 

“Oh really? Did you find your birth family? Do you have contact with them? I found mine halfway through senior year of high school.” Tommy smiled glad he found someone that knew what it was like. 

“No, I don’t have any contact with them. The only thing I have are some images. They died not long after my birth. I was not so fortunate as you. I never had the chance to meet them or other family members.” Clark said thinking how to say something that he wasn’t lying but so that he didn’t give himself away either. 

“I am sorry to hear that. I hope at least that you have great adoptive parents?” Tommy asked. 

“The Kent’s are great. They found me and raised me as their own.” Clark smiled. 

“It’s great you had such a great home to have grown up in.” Tommy smiled thinking about his own adoptive family. 

There was something he didn’t understand though, “You were found you say? So you didn’t go through an adoptive agency?” Tommy asked. 

Clark sighed and shook his head, “No, I was found on their doorstep and they took me in without hesitation.” 

“Left on a doorstep? Who does such a thing? It’s good they took you in.” Tommy said with respect in his voice for Clark’s adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

Clark sighed, “I don’t know. Someone very desperate I suppose but I got a good place to grow upon, a great family who loved me, a good education, an amazing job and a lovely woman to love.” 

Tommy nods, “Yeah, but still.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for me, Tommy. They are my real parents for me.” Clark smiled but grew more serious, “It’s good that you are here, though. You can help keep an eye out for her.” 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Tommy asked and looked at Kim who looked away from him, she was afraid to tell him. 

Lois slapped Clark on the arm. She looked at him sternly. 

“Beautiful, what are they talking about? What aren’t you telling me?” Tommy asked scared to death now. 

Kimberly sighed deeply before turning towards Tommy, “I didn’t want to worry you, handsome but there was this guy at the press conference. He has the same name as this building. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that the man was eyeballing me in a creepy, sleazy kind of way. He jumped up in the middle of it and made a big show about how he is giving a ball in honor of the team but I think it was more for his.” 

“Who is Lex Luthor?” Tommy asked a little agitated. 

“I thought that when you arrived here and the interview would appear in the Daily Planet it would be fine. It’s not that I haven’t been looked at before but with this guy it’s different. This guy creeped me out but I didn’t want to worry you if it was nothing.” Kim sighed

“So sometime today we will need to go shopping for an evening dress,” Kim said trying to change the subject but Tommy wouldn’t have it.

“Who is Lex Luthor?” he asks again with a little more venom in his voice. 

“Lex Luthor is a powerful man here in Metropolis. We know through Superman that he can be dangerous. I am sure Superman will keep an eye out for you.” Lois said winking at Clark hoping that nobody had noticed it. 

Tommy had noticed it though but he didn’t say a word. 

“I almost married the guy until I realized what kind of man he was. I wouldn’t listen to Clark’s warnings about the man. Don’t take this lightly Kimberly. If he has plans for you, Kim, you could be in real danger.” Lois said seriously.

Tommy pulls Kim closer to him, “Tell me more about Superman. I’ve only heard about him in your articles.” 

“The only heroes I’ve had experience with are the power rangers,” Tommy said.

Kim looked at him like she wanted to say where are you going with this.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: 

Jimmy looked confused at Tommy and Kimberly before asking, “Power Rangers, who are they?” He only knew Superman. 

Tommy and Kimberly looked shocked at each other.

Tommy smiled at Jimmy, “They are a group of superheroes that battled monsters sent to earth to enslave it for evil alien beings. They showed up in our hometown of Angel Grove all the time when we were in high school.

“Obviously they don't have as good a press team as your local hero does,” Kimberly smirks. 

“Superman is more international, while yours are more regional but I heard of them through Superman.” Clark smiled. 

“Lex Luthor better watch out because I am not going to let my pink princess out of my sight until we are on our honeymoon next week,” Tommy said with venom in his voice. 

Clark and Lois looked at each other not knowing if what they saw happening. They could swear Tommy’s brown had flickered green for just a second. 

“I like the sound of that but remember we still have to leave the room and get things done.” Kimberly winked at Tommy teasing him a little to lighten the situations and hide the fear this could be something more from him.

“Good thing the cavalry is coming over the next few days to help us with that.” Tommy teased.

“Who might that be?” Lois ask curiously

“Well, that will be our close group of friends. They all have black belts like Tommy.” Kimberly smiled.

Clark smiles thinking she might have all the protection they need but he would still keep an eye out for her this week.

“Where the Power Rangers anything like Superman?” Jimmy asked.

“I don’t think you can compare the superheroes with each other,” Clark said trying not to be too obvious. 

“Tommy says I agree the rangers worked as a team. six people working together. While Superman is doing the job solo.”

Jimmy asks “does anyone know who they are?” 

Kim says “no, nobody ever knew, and the helmets they wore completely hide their faces.  
each in a different color. They were known only by the color they wore. we assume they are human but there no way to know for sure. They have weapons and when they need to they have these massive robotic animals they use to fight monsters when they grow bigger. The robots can combine to create one big samurai type person with this huge sword to get things done.” 

Jimmy says “Cool!” 

Clark says “Jimmy, we aren't here to have them tell us about their hometown heroes. Besides, I believe they asked us about superman, “ 

Lois says “right, I can tell you about him I've had plenty of encounters with him.”

Clark smirks and says “you get rescued more than anyone in the city.” 

Lois smacks his arm lightly. “Do not. “ 

He gives her that oh really look. She says “ok maybe that is true. so I would be best to tell her.” 

“Superman. is great and strong. no bullet can go through him. He can be around the world in seconds, helping people all over the world. If you need him all you have to do is call out his name. So we can pass the word along to keep an eye out for you. I can assure you you will be well looked after on his watch.” 

Tommy notices Clark blush slightly as Lois raves about superman, finding that odd, but filing that away for later. Since both he and Kim also have their secrets to keep, but if he had to guess, what Clark's was he thinks that he was the hero in question. 

“I think Superman would be happy to keep an eye out for Miss Hart's safety while she in town. Clark smiled “He may not be the rangers you're used to but he gets the job done.” he went on to add.

A slow mischievous grin creeps up Kim's face, as a matching gleam alights in her eyes and says “I might just have to meet this superman. I hope I can someday while here.” 

Tommy looks down at her and says, “Oh really? do I need to worry? maybe I should be there to chaperone you, so you don't run off.” Kim winks at him and says “maybe,” and starts to giggle. On her answer, Tommy starts to tickle her. and her giggles turn to full out laughter. after a few moments, she says stop and he does. She looks up at him with eyes that have been watering from laughing so hard and says, “Don't be jealous, my handsome falcon, your still my shining white knight.” she runs a hand through his hair and draws him into a short but passionate kiss.

Jimmy asks “why do you call him falcon?”

Tommy answers “My biological grandfather is the shaman of his tribe, he told me my spirit animal was a falcon and that Kim's was a crane. So they become pet names for each other.” 

Clark says “that rather interesting. well, one other thing you should know is that there only one thing that can hurt superman but its very hard to come by.” 

Lois asks “you said your friends are coming into town just how big a group is we talking about?” 

they see Kim moving her fingers as she mentally counting them all. then says “eight in total, that is coming. others couldn't get away from their commitments.” 

and Lois says “you said they all have black belts?”   
Kim answers “yup.” 

and jimmy says “It sounds like you how your little protection squad.” 

Kim laughs at that and “says yeah I guess so.” 

Tommy says “don't be fooled, Kim is more than capable of protecting herself. All of our friends have taught her self defense, have done so for years. So her skills are on par with theirs.”

“It never hurts to have some backup.” Kim smiled 

“That’s true,” Tommy responded. 

Clark raises an eyebrow to that statement while thinking what the two of them could have ever been involved with to be able to know let alone says such a thing.

Lois smiled, "You know what? Why don't you come to our house for dinner the day after tomorrow?"

“that would be great. a few of our friends should be here by then could we bring them along?” Kim asked politely 

"Of course you can bring them," Lois said while she wrote down her and Clark's address.

“Thanks” Kim smiled 

As Lois is handing that slip to Kim Tommy sees clark Tilt his head as if he were listening to something.

Soon Lois takes notice of this as well.

“I think we have all we want here, we need to go back and write our story so that it can be published,” Lois said quickly. 

They all stand and shake hands and say their goodbyes.

Just as they are turning to leave, Tommy catches a glimpse of Lois making a flying sign with her hand and Clark nods. Any doubts he had to what Clark's secret might have been had all fallen away upon seeing this.

“Okay, CK.” Jimmy smiled. 

“I’ll see you, on the Planet later.” Lois said before she whispered, “be careful, honey.” So low that only his hearing could make out the words coming out of her mouth.

The moment the three had left the room, Tommy said: “The interesting thing about having been a ranger is that you pick up on when others are hiding similar things.” 

“What do you mean?” Kimberly asked confused.

“Do you remember where you said you wanted to meet Superman?” Tommy asked 

Kim nodded in response.

“I think you just did, beautiful,” Tommy said in a serious tone.

"Do you mean? No way..." Kim said a little shocked

“Yes, way. Let me explain.” Tommy said 

He was to start explaining when gunshots could be heard underneath their window.

they rushed to the window and looked out to see Superman fly into view.

A car with masked crooks hanging out the windows, shooting at the cops chasing them but they didn’t get far. They started shooting at the cops but Superman caught all the bullets with his hands, pulverizing them with his bare hands. 

Kim and Tommy heard one of the bandits yell, “drive!” 

The driver was pushing the gas pedal as much as they could but the car didn't move at all, because Superman was holding on the back of the car keeping them in place.

Just then one of the crooks aimed innocent civilians hiding behind a mailbox, and fired several bullets, in a desperate move to force superman to let go of the car. It succeeded but they only got a few yards down the road before Superman landed in front of the car. He put both his hands, palms out, onto the hood of the car to stop it. The car reacted as if it had run straight into a brick wall. Huge plumes of steam and smoke poured out from under the hood. He quickly moved to the door and pulled all of the crooks from the car. Grabbing the guns from each of them and bending them into useless pieces of metal and tossing them aside. The crooks tried in vain to scatter but were caught and tied up and left for the cops to take possession of.

He looked around to make sure he had them all and that everyone was okay. then looking up saw Kim and Tommy standing in the window of their hotel room. Which overlooked the crime scene directly. He saw Kim wave and so he waved back before taking to the air and speeding off.

Kimberly and Tommy both looked at each other in shock.

“Wow!” Kim said still shocked, “even at our strongest, we couldn’t do half of that. I am glad we never had to worry about whether our suits could withstand bullets.”

“yeah, but I don't think he needs the suit. Must be weird dealing with humans and not monsters.” Kim said 

“yeah, but I don't think he needs the suit,” Tommy responded 

“Speaking of humans,” Tommy said with a wicked grin, “I want to deal with you right now.” 

He quickly picks her up in bridal style and Kisses her passionately as he walks off towards the bedroom with her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER

chapter 6: 

As they both lie back on the bed gasping for breath Kim curls into his side and rests her head on his chest. After a few moments says, "I've missed you so much handsome."

"I missed you too beautiful. More than you think." Tommy said panting as well. After their round of lovemaking.

"Oh really?" she asks as her fingers trace small circles on his skin. "Tell me." she requests of him

"Well, I... missed... your... beauty," Tommy said kissing her between every word.

She smiles and says "what else?"

"your smile,... you being good for everyone. Your pure heart, even your temper. Your compassion, the way you look at me with such love as I'm the most precious treasure in the world. The way you keep my ego in check and yet still support me in my every move. In short, everything that you are inside and out and everything that you do. The unmistakable bright pink light that is all you, and how my world sinks into shadows without it even on the sunniest of days." he tells her with all sincerity.

"That's so sweet handsome, I am a lucky girl to have you. You support me even if it means not seeing each other for months." Kimberly smiled showing the love she felt for him by the way she was looking at him.

He smiles brightly and says I'm the lucky one. Even when we were in high school you could have had anyone you wanted but you picked me and I'll be eternally grateful. That I get to bask in your light for the rest of my life was worth it all. The fighting, the battle fatigue, the dark spells, the trips to other worlds, all of it because you were there at my side. Looking at me like I could do anything and knowing you believed I felt like I could as well. " Tommy says.

"Handsome, you were blind to all the girls who envied me for being with you," Kim said

He smirks and says, "I had the most beautiful, the most spectacular, superhero goddess for a girlfriend, no woman or girl could compare to you, Kim. You outshine them all, always have, will."

Kimberly's chin was resting on her hands, those on their turn were resting on his chest. She watched him with the same eyes as that moment where she first laid eyes on him. 

Her stomach still did flips when she saw him, even if the image changed a bit over the years. Gone was the long hair he had in his teens, it had made a place for dark spiky hair. Most of the baby fat had disappeared, replaced with chiseled jaw and features and toned muscle. But when she looked in his eyes she still saw the same loving soul she saw that day and it makes her heart beat twice as fast as normal. 

She smiles and says "While the spikes are cute, I miss the long hair from your days as the falcon," as she lifts her hand and gently runs her fingers through it.

His scalp tingled at her touch. 

"I can grow it back out for you, beautiful." he smiled, if he was honest he missed his long hair too.

She smiled dazzlingly and her eyes shined brightly at the thought. "I would love that!"

He smiled at her and runs his hand over her cheek, before pulling her close into a passionate kiss, after a few moments they break for air. 

"I still need to go shopping, handsome." Kim smiled

"Remind me, for what? I know you told me, but your so intoxicating you drove the answer right out of my mind." Tommy smiled 

"For the ball, silly. I want everyone to see what they can't have because you have it." Kim smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. 

He grinned, then just for a moment she saw a flicker of darkness run through them. So she asks "what?"

He says, "I just remembered who was throwing the ball and how he might have an eye for you." 

Kim replies, "As long as I have you here at my side I'm not afraid. I know you'll protect me. Besides you can have the backup from the city's superhero and Jason and Trini." 

That thought calmed him down again, not only would Jason and Trini be here, you better stayed on Superman's good side. 

"That reminds me you said we met Superman but never explained why. Care to do so now?" Kimberly asked curiously. 

"Well, we met three people today, what if I told you he was one of them?" Tommy said keeping up the mystery a little longer. 

"Well, it certainly isn't Jimmy!" she smirks. "Clark?"

Tommy nodded. "I am almost sure of it, Kim."

"How?" Kim asked curiously. 

Tommy says, "I already sensed something about him but the looks he and Lois shared before they left gave them away. Only to people like us who know what to look for, like when I asked if they saw him often, it sounded just like the stories we used to tell our folks, and other people. Or when we had to talk about ourselves in the abstract, when asked about the rangers. We had to be so careful not to be too certain about our opinions or risk showing that we might know more than we should about the rangers. Even how we had to suppress any visual signs of pride when people talked about how good the rangers were doing. Well, he didn't, or else he slipped up. Did you notice how when you asked about meeting Superman that shy smile he had, it gave him away? That is if you know what to look for like we do. In short, those that spend years playing dumb pick up on it real easy when others do it, especially that badly." 

"Why are we the only ones to see it?" Kimberly asked curiously. 

Tommy looks at her and says, "The same way people never figured out it was us. They don't want to see it. People see what they want."

"We were a group of six that always spent time together, wearing the same colors. The only person who I think might have caught on was Ernie, but he never leads on one way or another." Tommy says

"Yes Tommy, but we were wearing helmets. He hides only his suit and glasses. So I don't think he is doing so bad." Kim defended Clark 

Tommy nods then says, "Still I don't think people are looking otherwise they would see it. Hiding in plain sight worked for us, so it works for him too."

Kim then asks "how long do you think Lois has known for?" 

He thinks for a minute and says, "Hard to say but I take it not as long as you think."

"Come on handsome let's go into town. I feel like shopping" Kim smiled

He holds her closer and says, "A little later, we have the whole day for shopping. I'm not ready to let go of you yet!" then kisses her passionately, while pulling her close. 

She squeals in surprise at the speed of his movements. When they break for air he has her tucked beneath him wanting more of her. Taking advantage of the moment, Kimberly being curious then asks Tommy,  
"How it would be possible to be so strong and still be in so much control of his powers all the time?" 

Tommy responds with, "It wouldn't be easy but just like we did with our ranger powers through discipline and hard work overtime.  
Even though he spent remarkably longer at it since I'm guessing there is no off button for him."

Kim nods, "I guess you're right about that."

"On both counts," Kim says with an amused grin.

He looks at her and says, "I completely agree with you." and pulls her into another kiss, all thoughts of talking any further fled from them both. For they had a lot of lost time to make up for, and they were still ravenous for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

A few hours later, after the hunger for each other was momentarily sated They were able to turn their minds to other things, like food and a dress for Kim. 

Which finally brought them out of the room and walking hand and hand down the street. The sun shone down on their skin warming them all over. The ebb and flow of the city life around them seemed calm for the moment and they were enjoying each other's company.

Kim was wearing big aviator sunglasses in rose gold frames. Her hair was up in a ponytail and threaded through the back of a green ball cap. She was wearing an indistinct pink t-shirt and blue jeans and a white jean jacket and matching sneakers. 

Tommy was wearing a pair of khakis, a green undershirt, and a red and white plaid flannel shirt over it and tennis shoes. 

"It's a nice day out today," Kim said with a smile. he squeezes her hand and smiles back before saying, "It was a nice day in the room too." 

This made Kim blush a little as her smile brightens and says, "it was, but there are things we needed to do today besides each other." 

He chuckles and says, "Too true. I'll do whatever you want beautiful." 

"Good, cause I need a dress, and I need makeup, and accessories, and shoes," she responds to him. 

"So basically a good shopping trip." He quipped. 

She nodded emphatically and laughs. 

After a moment or two of comfortable silence, she looks at him and asks, "Should we tell Clark we know when we see him next?" 

He thinks upon it and then answers, "No, I don't think so." she turns and looks at him confused, then asks "why not?" 

"Well, if someone had just come up to any of us and said, I know your the power rangers, we would have totally freaked out. It's not right to panic them like that. If something else comes up and we are forced to tell him that different." 

Kim thinks about it for a few moments then says. "maybe your right." 

Just then as they are passing by an outside cafe, they hear a voice call out, "Hey Kim, Tommy" the young couple looks over and sees Clark and Lois sitting at a table and Clark waving to them. Waving them over.

the young couple walks over and sits down as Kim says "funny running across you two, we were just talking about you." 

"oh really?" asks Lois. 

"Yeah, we were talking about how nice it was to meet you and how nice you are," Tommy answers quickly with an on the spot cover story. 

"So what brings you out this afternoon.?" Clark asks. 

Kim answers "I needed to get a dress for tomorrow night. Normally I love a good party, but if I could get out going to this one I would. I know that not an option, its a team function so I'm required to go." she sighs but then says, "At least I get to show my handsome off!" She smiles a broad, dopey, love-drunk type grin. 

Tommy in response has a matching grin on his face. "My beautiful princess wanted to go shopping so that what we are doing," he remarks in a tone that matches his smile and looks at her. It was obvious to the older couple that the younger couple was still in that sickly cute reunion stage. 

Kim turns and casually asks Lois, "So how did that appointment turn out?" "oh, um it was for work, it didn't amount to much. " Lois answered. 

"aww too bad," Kim responds. 

"well, it was a lead for work and not every lead pans out. You hit a fair share of dead ends." Clark adds on to Lois's answer.

"That reminds me we got to see Superman in action from our window shortly after you left. We even got to wave to him before he sped off." Tommy remarks. 

Clark smiles then says, "Yeah he told us he had seen new faces today. We spoke to him briefly." 

"Oh? that must have been nice to catch up then."  
says Kim

"He usually tells us what happens and flies off, but he noticed that you waved at him. "Clark said

Kim smiles and says, "That's cool!" 

"Well, I'm sure you're used to hero stuff having heroes in your town. the power rangers was it?" asked Lois. 

"We did see our fair share of monsters. We even have special monster insurance in Angel Grove," Kimberly smiled 

"A monster insurance?" Lois asked, "Why is that?" 

"Well, Superman fights criminals. I mean real people. The power rangers well, let's say they fought the weirdest monsters. The local news would show the monsters when they appeared." Tommy said in a serious tone of voice. 

"I would never be at ease if I am going to work in the morning. Just because there is a chance that your house is gone at the end of the day." Lois said. 

"At the end in some cases, we should have the same insurance," Clark said to Lois. 

Lois looked confused, "What do you mean, honey?" 

"Superman did have his moments that he crushed into buildings or leaving big holes in the road," Clark said carefully he always felt guilty when he couldn't control himself. 

Tommy saw the flash of guilt in the man's eyes. He knew what Clark felt at the moment. He still had nightmares of the buildings he deliberately crushed with his Dragon Zord. 

"Does it happen a lot?" Kim asked curiously, "He seemed like he was in good control of himself." 

"Superman has one weakness," Lois whispered, "A stone called Kryptonite. The green one makes him lose his powers but with the red one, he is out of control. That's what he said anyway. I don't think it happens so much that we need extra insurance.

Clark looked at Tommy and for a fleeting moment, he thought he saw that same guilt in Tommy's eyes. It vanished so quickly, he wasn't quite sure he actually saw it, but he recognizes that look anywhere. So he decided to push a little to see what happened. 

"Who did you fear the most?" Clark asked. It was like he sensed it that he needed to ask that because there it was again the guilt and this time he was sure in what he had seen.

"As citizens I mean, What's the most horrible thing you've seen?" Clark asked curiously

"The monsters of course. We knew the rangers were there to protect us." Kim responded carefully. 

Clark saw that it wasn't that. "I did a little research," he said carefully.

"What was the deal with that green ranger? I believe he was green, not Lois? I showed it to you about an hour ago." Clark said

He saw Tommy swallow. He had something here. Tommy knew more than he let on.

Kim trying to be quick with the cover story says, " We always wondered the same thing, he disappeared, the reappeared, the disappeared again, the white ranger took his place."

"There was a rumor he was the same person but no one knew for sure. The monsters they fought were ugly, but thankfully dumb, except one, who could think for himself. That was a flying monkey in armor" Tommy said 

"Yeah, straight out of the wizard of oz looking flying monkey. Except instead of looking like a bellhop he wearing gold armor. We saw him a few times, from a distance, but the rangers always showed up to stop him" Kim said. 

Clark was pretty sure that now. They knew more.

"We usually just ran for cover. didn't we Tommy?" Kim asked trying to be subtle. "Oh yeah, every time we tried to have a picnic in the park. I swear the place was jinxed."

Kim adds, "your right without fail. The monsters seemed to love the park."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah."

Lois says, "Sounds like they were picking the most populated areas to strike at"

"How did people contact the rangers? asked Clark. 

Kim and Tommy shrugged "We don't know, they just seemed to know when to show up," Kim sighed. 

Tommy was getting a strange feeling about Clark. It was like he was fishing for information. He couldn't help but look at him strangely. 

Clark shook his head, "No, I don't know, those videos made me curious." 

Kim says, "They were something, weren't they?" with pride in her voice, "Something our town could be proud of"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Cool, we have been rescued by Superman lots of times. You see I used to have a crush on him before I fell in Love with Clark and that's why bandits take me a lot," says Lois. 

Clark smirks at this and says, " you don't give yourself enough credit honey. From what I heard, you were a magnet for trouble long before superman arrived."

Both Kim and Tommy chuckle at this, especially after Lois gave Clark a dirty look. 

"And just what does that mean?" asks Lois.

"Well from the way superman told it, he spent half his time just rescuing you. " Clark answers smugly. 

Kim just shook her head, knowing the feeling of being a favorite target all too well!

She then quickly looks at Tommy and he nods ever so slightly. Upon seeing this small exchange Lois feels her instincts tell her, that there is more to the story, that for some reason they are unwilling to share. 

Tommy jumps in and decides it be safer for them to change the course of the conversation. Even if they both know his secret, he didn't like Clark fishing around about the rangers, he might be starting to suspect from them the same they did from him. 

"Are we going to be seeing you two at the ball or is that too small an event for you to be covering?" 

"Yes, I am invited by Lex personally, though I don't know why he still bothers at this point," answers Lois somewhat distastefully. "He can't understand, or get over the fact that I chose Clark above him," she added. 

Kim smiles then say, "good I'll know someone there besides my teammates and my handsome falcon, a girl can never have too many allies." then winks at them both. 

"I'm guessing this guy is a little more dangerous than Bulk and Skull ever were." Kim remarks. Causing Tommy to snicker at that.

"Without knowing too much about the two your talking about I can certainly say that Lex is very much more dangerous," Clark says with a bit of edge to his voice, a tone Kim and Tommy recognized for it’s the same way they talked about their past enemies. 

"I used to think that he was a good man." Lois sadly. 

Kim asks. "how you find out he wasn't?" 

"Let's just say he opened my eyes when I almost married him. I stopped the wedding because I had feelings for Clark. Though him getting arrested at the wedding, was a big hint. the green-eyed monster of jealousy came out of him, and it was quite vicious." Lois answered while Kim snorts a bit at the green eye part.

"I guess someone rich enough and powerful enough to have his name on things all over town doesn't like to be told no, especially Lex Luthor." Tommy surmises.

Lois says, "you would be right."

Tommy says, "I'm glad skull never had any power behind him." 

Kim smirks and then says, "I know right!"

"What about this Skull? Did he fall for you, Kim?" Lois asked

Kim answered, "He had a total crush on me, he and his buddy Bulk were the school bullies and loved to pester me. Thankfully they were more inept than anything else. That’s how Tommy and I meet. He saved me from their harassment." 

Tommy says, "They long since grown out of that phase and are friends of ours now, but still they made things interesting"

"Are they coming to the wedding too?" Clark asks. 

"Ah no, they are busy running their hotel, just our inner circle her mom and stepdad and my parents and brother," Tommy answered. 

"We booked a little church outside of town overlooking this beautiful garden. From there we are flying off to Paris for our honeymoon." Kim says as she smiles brightly.

Tommy says, "Aisha said the tailor finished your dress and is bringing it with her when she gets here in two days." 

"Oh probably they same church we will be using in 6 months," says Lois. 

Kim smiles then ask, "that little one in the suburb of the city?"

Lois nods then say, "it is beautiful isn't it?"

Kim nods in agreement, then turns to Tommy and says, "that great news about my dress."

"What great news?" asks Clark. 

"My dress for the wedding is ready. I had a fitting about two months ago during the break in the tour. It's done and my friend is bringing it with her." Kim answers with a smile.

"I know you will be gorgeous my beautiful princess," Tommy says sweetly as he smiles at her. 

Kim blushes and beams at his praise. 

"I just can't wait to see you in your tux handsome," she says as she beams with love.

"It's going to feel like a fairy tale after so long." she adds as Tommy responds, "Yes and we have great friends that are helping us pull this off or we never have gotten this done in time."

Lois smiles. "I got my dress too hanging at my parent's place."

Kim smiles then say,"that's great! Now the only dress I need to worry about now is for tomorrow night. Any recommendations on where to go? Since you know the town better than me? Someplace that doesn't put money in Lex's pocket?"

"Well, there is Dream Gowns around the corner. It's a privately owned, small, high-end store. one of the few not owned by Lex in this city. Besides any store like that would love to have someone high profile like you coming in and buy a dress from them" says Lois. "I fact tell them I sent you. I've bought from them a few times in the past." She added. 

This makes Kim happy as she smiles and says, "Thanks" 

"Now handsome let's go we need the dress for tomorrow evening,” and he says in return, "Sure thing beautiful." grinning at her. 

"Thank you so much for lunch," Kim says with appreciation.

"Think nothing of it we were happy to do so," says Clark. 

"Well, why don't you two come to the hotel that way we can go together. They are giving me a stretch Limo to use," says Kim. 

Lois says, "I wouldn't want to intrude." and Kim waves that off making a small snorting sound. "No intrusion at all," says Kim. 

Tommy says If your not too busy working." 

"Okay then the ball starts at 8 pm so we will be in the lobby at 7 pm," says Clark. 

Kim smiles and says. "Great. we will see you then." 

Kim and Tommy then stand up and go to leave smiling and head off to the dress shop.

Lois smiles, “Once they are out of sight she says, "I like those two."

Clark looks at her and says,s "so do I, but I think he suspects." 

"How would that be even possible?" asks Lois surprised. 

"Maybe they just know what to look for. I don't know just from the questions he was asking I swear he figured something out. But then I think they aren't being 100 percent honest either. Do you think they could be involved with their local heroes?"

Lois says, "With everything we have seen and been through over the past few years, I say anything possible. But they are so young? how do you hide something like that at a young age? We'll have to do some research on their heroes. what were they called again?" 

"You know I hid my powers too. From quite an early age as well. I was bench pressing cars when I was thirteen. I think they called themselves the power rangers," Clark said.

Lois says. " I think your right, we should look into it. there something missing from their story, there more to it I'm sure of it, good point about the hiding powers thing. Puberty must have been a fun time for you and your parents." she says to him with a sarcastic smirk. 

"I want to be sure before I say something, I don't want to spook them," he says and she nods

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

Tommy and Kimberly stood in front of the shop window of the store Dream Gowns. They were looking at various dresses before walking inside.

"This seems like the right place, small but quaint. Let's see if we can find something the will leave you and everyone else drooling." Kimberly smiled looking through the window. They both entered the small store, the bell of the store chimes above their heads. 

A young woman stepped out from a row of racks from their immediate left. She had nice curves and long blond hair in a ponytail. Her eyes green like emeralds, "Can I help you?" She asked politely before noticing who her customers were. Once she did her eyes grew large before she turned her head and shouted, "MOM! MOM!! COME HERE! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!!!" 

They hear footsteps rushing towards them, suddenly an older woman who was the mirror of her daughter appeared before them. A look of shock upon her face. Her mouth fell open in shock, but recovered after a moment or two and pulled herself together and in her most warm and professionally polite tone she said, "Welcome to Dream Gowns, I'm Sherry Smith, and you met my daughter Lindsay.” 

"Aren't you Miss Heart?" The young woman interrupted in a curious tone. 

"Who won the gold medal?" Sherry asked. They weren't used to having celebrities in the shop. Especially not someone they both looked up too. 

"Yes, I am." Kimberly smiled softly, "This is my fiance, Tommy Oliver. We need a formal dress for tomorrow's gala." 

" Well, congratulations on winning the gold medal Miss Heart, may I thank you for gracing our little shop with your patronage," says Sherry. 

Lindsay says "This is so cool! can we get a picture?" 

"Lindsay! Don't pester her." Kimberly smiles, "It's alright, Sherry. I would love to take a picture."

So Lindsay hands Tommy her phone so he could take the photo.   
Mother and daughter thanked Kimberly for the picture, "Did you have anything in mind?" The older woman asked as Tommy handed Lindsay her phone back.

Mother and daughter thanked Kimberly for the picture, "Do you have anything in mind?" The older woman asked. 

"Something Elegant, ethereal. I want a dress that makes me look good and makes him drool." Kimberly giggled looking at her fiance. 

Tommy smiled at that, "I am good with that." 

Kimberly shook her head and smiled while following the mother after have taken pictures with them.  
Lindsay asks "how did you hear about us?" 

"Oh, Lois Lane referred me," Kim said while smiling at the lady.   
"You know Lois Lane?" Sherry asked both curious and surprised. 

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah, I did an exclusive for The Daily Planet this morning. She and her partner interviewed me. She is a lovely woman and they make a sweet couple too." 

"What size are you dear?" Sherry asked

Kimberly smiled and mentioned she is a size seven. 

"I have here a shining green strapless dress." Sherry handed her a Jessica Rabbit kind of dress in green.

Kimberly took the dress and although the dress was nice it wasn't really what she was looking for, "I'll try it on but we better keep looking."

"I'll start a pile," Lindsay said sweetly while she grabs an empty rolling rack and placed the green dress on it. Within minutes Sherry and Lindsay filled the rack with a selection of different dresses.

"I think I can start trying things on," Kimberly said when she saw Lindsay hanging one last dress on the rack. 

Sherry leads Kim to the dressing room with the rack as Lindsay leads Tommy to the viewing area with the three-way mirror on a little stage with a few seats around it.

After a few minutes, Kim comes out in the green dress that they first found. As she steps up on to the platform with the mirrors and looks at herself and while it's a lovely dress on her she has not quite sold on it. 

So she asks Tommy, "what do you think?"

Tommy says "well, that definitely checks the makes me drool box" and chuckles   
and Kim says, "I know when it comes to certain colors it's all too easy to make you do that." Kim teased then says "I'll going to try on some others.” and she walks back to the dressing room and comes back out a few minutes later in a solid black stain dress and she steps up on the platform and looks at it and again she looks lovely but still not feeling it. 

"what do you think?" she asked and turned towards him. 

“You’re beautiful but what matters is if it makes you happy,” Tommy responded noticing that it wasn’t what gave her the spark in her eyes.

Kimberly agreed with him, “You’re right, handsome. I don’t think this one is it.” 

The young gymnast turned around and walked to the dressing room once again. She tried on the next dress and came out in a white gown, with cap sleeves and red crystals that cascaded down from the bust along with the skirt giving it the illusion of poured water, as the bottom hem is all red. She looks at herself and is impressed. She smiled and turns to her fiance, she hears him growl slightly. That sound made her giggle, “I take it you like it.” 

Tommy nods eagerly, “I don’t think we make it out of the room if you are wearing that.” 

Kimberly chuckles again, “We can’t have that, I actually have to show up to this ball,” Kimberly turned to Sherry, “As stunning as this dress is, it feels too much like a wedding dress, I already have one of those, sorry.” 

“That’s okay, dear we understand. You do look stunning it, though.” Sherry smiled.

After going back to the dressing room, she comes back several more times, in several different dresses, one being bright red, purely made of lace that seemed a little too sexy for that event. She didn’t want to pull more of Lex Luthor’s attention than needed. A blue sequin dress, that seemed more like a prom dress, not really what she was looking for either. The next one was a green and silver dress with a checkerboard design, that just didn’t look right. The dress after this one was a purple silk gown that looked fabulous but just wasn’t what she was looking for and she could tell that Tommy wasn’t liking it either. She went back into the dressing room to try one last dress. 

When she came out this time Tommy’s jaw fell open. Kimberly was draped in a bright, vivid pink silk that was slightly off the shoulders, with a sweetheart neckline. At the bust, there is an insert of golden fabric that had almost a gossamer appearance. It shimmered and caught the light in such a way that made her glow like a jewel. The same golden fabric hugs down several inches from the narrow pink stripes of fabric that created a delicate and elegant sleeve.

Kimberly was gorgeous, ethereal being and Tommy couldn’t believe that she was his. 

The former pink ranger looked at it and smiled feeling great. The moment she turned around to ask him about it she actually saw him drooling, as gazing at her starry-eyed and she knew that she found it, “Yup, this is it. This is the one!” 

After shopping for shoes, make-up and some jewels to go with the dress they entered the hotel room happily. Kimberly smiled even more brightly when she saw a massive floral bouquet in the room. 

“Handsome, you shouldn’t have,” Kim smiled walking to the large display of different colors carnations shaped like an American flag.

“I would like to say I did, but I didn’t beautiful. I would have bought you roses, the flowers you love so much. I really can’t afford something like this either.” Tommy said his jaw tightened.

Kim felt silent and her bright smile fell when she looked at the card before she started reading with a worried voice, “To the most beautiful of America's golden girls…” 

“Who is it from?” Tommy asked worried now at the sight of Kimberly going pale. 

Kimberly gave the card to Tommy and she saw his eyes turn green before he crushed the card in his hand, “I am going to call Clark, he needs to know this.” 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Kim saw his eyes were still green and were growing brighter. She knew she had to act to try to bring Tommy back to the surface before the dragon got too much steam behind him. 

"He will not have you!" Dragon exclaimed in such a cold tone that it was putting chills down her spine.

She reached out and caressed his face before kissing him deeply, "I'm still here, right here, baby. He won't, not if we can help it. Just calm down, we can handle this,” Kimberly said softly, “Please, come back to me my falcon." She kissed him again more passionately this time, as she runs her hands through his hair and holds him close. After several heated moments he finally does, and when they kiss breaks she pants, "welcome back, handsome."

"Are you alright, now handsome?" Kim asked worriedly. 

"for now beautiful." Tommy's jaw was still tightened though, It wouldn't take much to bring Dragon back, He holds her close to him, letting the crushed card slip from his hand in doing so. 

"Sorry I let him slip," said Tommy. 

"It's okay handsome, I understand why you did. Just glad I was able to bring you back." she said with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere not if I can help it. I think I have Lois's card they should still be at work. You’re right we should call them, I have a feeling we could use all the help we can get. " she added. 

She lets go to check her pockets and her purse. "Oh, here it is,” said Kim, pulling it out of her purse.and handing it to him.

He walks to the phone and dials the work number on the card, keying in her extension.

Lois was at her desk typing on her computer when the phone rings, "Could you answer that for me, Clark" Lois asked without breaking eye contact with her screen.

Clark walks to Lois's phone to take the call, "Lois' desk, Clark Kent speaking. How can I help you?"

“Clark, this is Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart's fiance, we have a problem here in Kim’s room.”

"What going on?" Clark asked worried now.

"Well when we got back to the room, after getting the dress and stuff, we found a floral display that’s taking up half the room. The card on it says it was from who you warned us about. We might need your help with this." Tommy said on the other side of the line. 

"We will be right there," Clark said in a voice that Lois knew as there is trouble voice.

Lois hit save on her computer, “What wrong, Clark?” 

"Lex, that's what's wrong." Clark said with a tightened jaw as he hung up the phone, “you were right, Lois. He has his mindset on getting Kimberly.” 

She turns her computer off before getting up to follow Clark to the elevator, “What happened?” She asked curiously 

"Lex sent her flowers with a card." Clark explained, “as you know he never does something in small measures.” 

It was still twenty minutes before Lois and Clark arrived at Kimberly's hotel room

They knocked on the door hearing some giggling before Kim answers flushed and disheveled, just slightly out of breath.

"Hi guys, please come in," Kim says as she catches her breath. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Clark asked with a grin

"No, just some horsing around. " Kim answered. 

Lois and Clark step into the room, immediately noticing the massive floral arrangement, "Can I see the card?" Clark asked. 

"Yeah, here, sorry it's a crumpled mess but someone crushed it up into a ball when he read it," Kimberly explained. 

"Don't worry, with Clark it wouldn't be readable anymore." Lois tried to soothe them. Kim nods at that. 

"Who the hell sends something like that to a person? It looks like it should be at a funeral, not as a personal gift." Kim sighed deeply. 

Both Lois and Clark see Tommy brooding across the room. 

Clark walks up to Tommy, "How are you dealing with this?"

"I'm not happy about it. I don't like someone else sniffing around her, or the fact that saying it makes me sound like a caveman." Tommy shrugged. 

"Don't worry, I know what you are going through, Tommy," Clark said softly. 

Tommy looks up at hearing that and sees true understanding in the other man's eyes. 

Clark placed a hand on the former ranger commander's shoulder before he explained to him how Lex tried to come between their friendship and even now that they have a relationship, he tries to pursue her. 

Tommy looks surprised. For while Kim and he had their troubles along the way, this was the first time someone was trying to steal just her heart and not all of her.

"Look it's even possible that it could have something to do with getting Lois jealous and if that doesn't help, he would at least have a pretty face on his arm," Clark said sharing his suspicion.

Clark could see twin flames of anger igniting in Tommy’s eyes, "He going to learn the meaning of no friggin way if he tries with Kim."

"I have a better idea." Clark smiled, "Why don't we let him see Kimberly didn't want her flowers?"

Tommy looks at him, "keep talking." curious to hear where this was going.

"I know that Lex hates it when people say no to him and what's a better way to say no than to donate the flowers without calling his name." Clark smiled a bit wickedly, "of course with the press present." Clark continued.

"That a great idea." said Lois, "In fact, we can call Jimmy and get some photos as well. The local children's wing of the hospital would work well." 

"maybe say an anonymous floral display. " Kimberly said, “I like the idea and we sure are going to make some kids very happy.” 

"I knew we needed to call the two of you." Tommy smiled.

"You were right I was, underestimating him, I've just never had this problem before,” Kimberly said softly 

"We know Lex Luthor. He can be charming but he is dangerous." Clark said

"I didn't see any charm. I thought he was rather creepy, and narcissistic. It was all about him no matter what he was offering like he spent a lifetime buying and selling people." said Kim.

"Let's go to the hospital and make some children happy." Tommy smiled.

"You're going to need help with that it looks heavy," Tommy said to Clark, he was curious what the strong man’s reaction would be. 

"You could be right." Clark said without giving a hint that he could carry much more than this thing, "Care to help me?"

“Sure,” Tommy said with respect for Clark. He would have believed him if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew what to look for or the fact that he knew that Clark was lying. 

"Let me call Jimmy so he can meet us there before you two muscle men start with the heavy lifting,” Lois said even she didn’t let out that Clark could lift the thing on his own. 

"You better put your friend on alert, cause I think he going to try something either at the ball or before," Kim said worriedly. 

"Don't worry, he promised to keep an eye out at the ball," Clark said. 

Tommy nods with a smirk on his face, somehow he knew Clark was going to say that. It was clear once you knew but he did a hell of a good job controlling his powers.

“I think the two of us can handle it.” Tommy smiled hiding what he found out about Clark. It wasn’t his secret to tell, he knew very well how important a secret identity was. 

“I am sure that if I can spend some time with the kids it will be great. Tommy can even show them some moves. It is worth the slack I get from my management for an unscheduled appearance.” Kimberly said.

"Will they give you a hard time for it?" Lois asked. Lois was known for following her guts instead of the rules.

Kimberly shook her head, “Not too much, as long as I make them look good and not tarnish their image, I will be fine.” 

"Oh, we will make sure you look very good in this article. It will help us with our boss too. He will do anything for a scoop." Clark smiled, “this makes it a bigger scoop cause it shows your not just a good gymnast, but a good person in general. "Come on, Tommy, let's get this piece to the hospital, in meanwhile Lois can call Jimmy and meet us there" Clark smiled.

“Sure, let’s get this grunt work out of the way. Do you think it would fit into your car, Clark?” Tommy asked, “I don’t think I can carry this thing to the hospital.” 

"We are here with Lois's car, I don't own one but I don't think it's a problem." Clark smiled.

“I hope it's a big car, now I know why florists have vans. If not I rented a jeep wrangler that we could squeeze it into.” Tommy responded. 

"Lois, her jeep is rather large so no worries," Clark said while he lifted the piece with him pretending it was heavy for him.

"Wait a minute how do you get around this city without a car?" Tommy asked even though he already knew the answer to that.

"If I am alone I use a taxi," Clark said without hesitation

Tommy knew there was no way he could carry this alone with help it wasn't too bad. He suspected that Clark was taking most of the weight while pretending it was a bit of a struggle.

"That must add up over time, you must make good money." Tommy said with a bit of a smirk that was hidden by the flowers, "The city must have good public transit to be able to get by without" Tommy replied.

"We can't complain but usually we are working in tandem so not a problem there. For work, we can give it in as expenses." Lois answered instead of Clark

Kim says oh really? that great." as they headed out to the elevator.   
They were right, the floral arrangement just fit in the car with no inch to spare though.

Tommy wipes the sweat off his forehead. and says we'll follow in my car since there isn't room for us in there with that.   
he took a breath and exhaled.   
even being in the shape that effort had winded him. he looked over at Clark who wasn't even sweating.  
Tommy put his arm around Kim's shoulders as they head to his car.

"What was all of that back there in the room? What were you trying to do? thinking you could trick him into talking or something?" Kim asked curiously.

“I just wanted to see how he would answer an unexpected question,” Tommy admitted. 

"It's not our secret to tell, handsome, but he is prepared I must admit that. He has better answers then we did. How many times did we get stuck for an answer when asked for something we weren't ready for." Kim said.

“I know beautiful but I wanted to see if he stumble any.” Tommy smiled. 

"What is your verdict, Sherlock?" Kimberly quipped.

“He stumbled a little admitting to not having a car but he covered well. Better then we would have.” Tommy chuckled, "I know we decided to keep our mouth shut but wouldn't it be great if he could be himself with us and in return we with him?" Tommy asked curiously turning serious now. 

"You could be right, handsome. Let's do that when we are having dinner with them. That means we will have to come clean too." Kimberly said

After a few moments, Kim says “what makes you think they aren't having similar thoughts about us? Since we mentioned the rangers, they seemed very interested, maybe they suspect us to. So it could be beneficial, but again it's not only our secret to tell, we out ourselves, we out our friends too.” 

“And here we thought retirement would be easy,” Tommy smirks at her which causes Kim to chuckle. 

"How would you know, you never stay retired long enough to find out." Kim quipped

“Let’s think about this some more before we do anything.” Kim smiled and Tommy nodded. "Agreed," he said. at that moment they arrived at the hospital, “Are you ready for this?”

Kimberly nodded, “as I'll ever be.” She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

They get out of the car and head over to Lois's car, so Tommy can help get the flowers out.  
“Now we can get to see them carry it inside.” Kimberly chuckled towards Lois. 

Lois chuckled but needed to bite her tongue not to say that Clark could easily carry it alone.

They head into the hospital, which was expecting them, cause Lois called them from the car on the way over.

The CEO of the hospital walked towards Lois and Kimberly, "Lois Lane, I am happy to see you walking healthy inside for once," she turned now to Kimberly, "You must be Miss Hart?” 

“Yes, I am.” Kim smiled politely but looked confused towards Lois, “What does she mean by that?” 

"I tend to get into trouble from time to time," Lois said, not revealing everything.

"That's putting it lightly, honey," Clark smirked

Kim snickers at this, knowing she not getting the whole story. 

“Well, normally superman brings her in cause she needs help.” The CEO explained. 

"So you are on Superman's rescue list?" Kim smirked while looking amused towards Lois. 

"Yeah well, what can I say I can go quite far for a story," Lois said thinking about which words to use.

Without missing a beat, Clark adds, "sometimes a little too far"

Kim giggles before turning towards the CEO, “The gentleman here in my finance Thomas Oliver.” 

The CEO reached out a hand towards Tommy, who took it immediately, “Nice to meet you. You can call me Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy." The CEO said. Kim smiles brightly, beaming with pride

“Some anonymous soul sent me this floral piece and I thought that it would be better off, brightening the day of the children here instead. As well as meeting a few of course.” Kim said.

"That's really gracious of you, Miss Hart. I am sure lots of children would love to meet you." The CEO answered, “Oh, by the way, my name is Maria Carstairs.” 

"I think the boys would love to see some karate tricks, my fiance is an eighth-degree black belt. You know just to forget their problems for a bit." Kim smiled with pride. 

"That would be lovely," Maria smiled, the CEO had a soft spot for sick children. 

"He can kick a bottle of water off someone's head without hurting him so maybe if there is a brave nurse it would be nice for the kids to see. He is awesome with children too. He taught martial arts after school when we were younger." Kim smiled, looking towards Tommy with affection.

"Why not use Clark here instead of scarring some poor nurse?" Lois said with a smile.

Kim smirks and said, "you know what that is a great idea Lois." then winks at her.

Tommy Smirked and said, "Looks like she made you an offer you couldn't refuse." 

Clark responded, "Looks like I've been drafted. Okay, I'll do it."

"Of course, let me get some orderlies to help you with that," Maria said while motioning towards the mammoth floral piece.

Kim smiles and nods. The CEO then showed them to a common area where most of the kids spent time when they were not needed to be in their rooms.

Some of the kids saw Kimberly and ran to the window, "Look that's the girl from the Olympics." A girl said excitedly.  
"You think she's coming here." A boy asked equally excited.   
"Look, those are the people of the paper daddy usually reads." another boy pointed to Lois and Clark.

All of the kids were thrilled the moment it was clear that they were coming inside. They all went over to see Kimberly and the others, with numerous exuberant chattering and cheers. The gymnast was overwhelmed by all the hugs she received. Jimmy had fun taking pictures of it all. He also took a picture of Tommy with his leg in the air in a mid-kick. 

Kimberly, Tommy, Lois, and Clark were all busy with the questions the children had for them, which they all gladly answered. They were all in awe when Tommy kicked a full bottle of water off Clark’s head, while Kimberly did some flips and tumbles. 

A few of the young girls took a shine to Tommy and looked heartbroken when he said he was going to marry Kim. Others were in a romantic mood, hearing that they wanted to marry each other.

Lois and Clark planned on using the picture of Tommy kicking the bottle of water as a silent warning for Lex Luthor. A few asked questions of Clark and Lois as well. One in particular that appeared to have a future as a reporter. They wanted to make every child happy so they weren't going to forget about the children stuck in their rooms. They talked with them and took a lot of pictures. The children had a wonderful day, all thanks to Kimberly, Tommy, Lois, and Clark.

Time passed quickly and soon day had turned to night. Dinner time soon came up for the two couples, but first Kimberly and Tommy would visit The Daily Planet. Lois and Clark had decided to go and ask for more space for their article. Perry would love it because it was another exclusive. 

"It would be great if you could come with us," Clark smiled, "It would give him more reason to do so." 

Kimberly smiled, "Of course, I would be honored to come with you. I love reading The Daily planet online." 

"If anyone can butter up your boss, it's Kim." Tommy smiled, knowing what impact his fiance could have on people.   
Both Lois and Clark smiled, Perry was going to flip, they secretly hope he wasn't going into his Elvis Presley mode. He surely would want to make it known that The Kimberly Hart had visited his paper. It was time to head back to the paper. 

"Welcome to The Daily Planet," Clark said when the elevator opened.

"This is great." Kimberly smiled, looking around. 

That was the moment that Perry chose to open his door, "Lois, Clark. How are you doing on that exclusive you promised me at the last minute?"

"That's why we are here, Chief. We need more space. Also, we have a surprise." Clark said.

"What kind of surprise?" Perry asked curiously, now coming out of the office.

"I think he means me, sir." Kim smiled brightly, trying to be as charming as possible.

"Great shades of Elvis! Is Miss Hart really in my newsroom?" Perry asked shocked

"In the flesh. I just had to see this place I'm a big fan of the online publishing " Kim smiled, loving the man's reaction. 

"How much room do you need? This will be in the paper too." Perry smiled brightly.

" I was thinking about a full page for the hospital and one for her visit," Clark said, playing with the idea of Perry to write about her visit. Perry nodded in agreement. Tomorrow would be an excellent sell day for The Daily Planet. 

"I got sent a lot of things like flowers that seem to be too much for just me so I donated to the children’s wing of the local hospital to make them happy and went to see the children there." Kim smiled. 

"Who are you?" Perry asked when he noticed Tommy standing next to Kim.

"This is Tommy Oliver, Chief. Miss Hart’s future husband." Clark said.

" That is the scoop that no one has, the one I would only give to Lois and Clark. In fact, they are the only ones I have ever done an exclusive interview with because they are my favorite writers and I very much wanted to meet them." The Olympic gymnast explained with a smile.

Perry smiled, there was nothing he loved more than to get a major scoop, "I like her." Perry smiled. He was glad he got the chance to meet the woman who gave him a few scoops now. 

"I don't want to be rude, but we have dinner plans, so we really must be going," Lois said with a smile before they ended up with one of Perry's stories.

"It was nice to meet you, Mister White." Kim smiled politely before she continued, " This has been an honor getting to see your newsroom, With this being my favorite publications. You lead your people well and it shows." The Olympic gymnast stated with a smile.

"Just one more picture before you guys go?" Perry asked

"Sure, you want to be in it?" Kim asked flashing her winning smile. 

"I would be honored. Let's all get in the picture." Perry smiled

Kimberly, Tommy, Lois, Clark, and Perry all pose with The Daily Planet logo behind them while Jimmy takes the picture. 

"This was an honor, Miss Hart. I will keep a copy in my office along with all my Elvis stuff." Perry smiled, " If you have a few moments I could show it to you both." Perry added. 

Clark goes to make an excuse, but Kim beats him to it and says, "Normally I would love to, but it been such a long day, could I take a rain check?" she asks sweetly. 

Tommy struggles to hide his smirk knowing Kim well enough that Kim has no intention of coming back for that.

"This day had its ups and downs but on a whole was lovely, but it picked up the moment we arrived at the hospital." Kim smiled when they stood in the elevator 

"I want to see Lex Luthor's face when he reads the article." Clark grinned

"As long as he takes the hint I don't care what it looks like. I don't want to see it anymore than necessary." Kim said sternly. 

It wasn't long before they arrived at Lois and Clark's house at Hyper avenue.

"This is a lovely home," Kim smiled looking around. 

"Thank you. We found this place after one of our investigations." Not wanting to tell the story because it would include telling that there was a secret department for Superman's spare suits. 

The dinner was full of talking and laughter. Kimberly and Tommy had decided to wait for another time to tell them they knew about Clark and by that coming clean with their superhero past. They didn't want to ruin the evening they were having such a nice time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next morning, early Tommy and Kim are standing in front of the arrivals board, "what flight were they coming in on again?" Kim asked Tommy. 

"They should land any minute now, beautiful." Tommy answered looking while looking at his watch, "but to answer your question I think it is flight 462 out of LA." 

"There it is! If the information on the board is right, then their flight just landed." Kim said happily, as she points out at the board where the flight is listed as just landed. 

It took another ten minutes before two familiar faces came running towards them. It was a happy reunion.

Jason hugged Kim tight and spun her around so her feet came off the floor. She giggled and squealed as he did so.

" Don't break her Jase." Trini said while laughing before hugging Tommy, "It's good to see you." the Asian woman smiled. 

"I am glad to see both of you, still alive and happy," Tommy said. 

"Yeah, I haven't killed him yet, if that's what you mean." Trini smiled. 

"I know my big brother can be a handful sometimes." Kim chuckled. 

"Thanks, Kim," Jason said while putting her down. 

"It's true you know." Kim chuckled again.

"Let's get your bags and go to the hotel because we've got a lot to tell you," Tommy said. 

It took about another 30 minutes to arrive at the hotel. Kim already talked about how she met her favorite reporters.

"If I didn't know better that you were happily engaged I would say you had a crush." Trini teased. 

"Okay, so you know I am happy with Tommy. The reporter, Clark Kent is engaged too but man he does look good in real life." Kim giggled. 

Tommy just rolled his eyes before saying "I have never seen a man more in love with his lady then he is." 

"I have. " Jason teased. 

"What is with all the stuff we've been seeing with the big S on it," Trini asked. 

"You mean Superman?" Kim asked, "Well, he is the city's very own superhero. Kind of like the rangers was to Angel Grove." Kim answered, then dropped her voice to a whisper, "Well, we have reasons to believe we are talking about one and the same man, but we haven't said anything because we don't want to freak them out."

"You know being there ourselves, knowing what to look for when hiding an identity, it's easier to pick up on it when another does it," Tommy whispered. 

"Dude, Why are you whispering? We are in the room all by ourselves." Jason asked. 

"I want to be sure no one hears it. These walls could have ears." Tommy explained.

Jason looks confused at him. 

"It's a long story that started yesterday." Kim sighed, "which is also why we need to take Trini to buy an evening dress.

“But don’t worry about that we know just the place,” Kim said with a smile. 

"They will be happy to see you again." Tommy grinned

“Yeah, I think they will,” Kim responded with a smile. 

“Now start the story and tell me how protective I need to be,” Jason said in a serious tone of voice. 

Kim sighed deeply. Jason could feel the tension in the room now. He even saw Tommy's eyes go green briefly

Jason whistled before saying, “this must be really bad if we got a flashing green warning sign.” 

"We have a problem with someone who always gets what he wants and I am the target." Kim said, “his name is on half the buildings in this town, including this one.” 

Kimberly started to tell the whole story, of everything that happened yesterday. 

"I am starting to like these reporters," Trini said trying to break the tension in the room, both men were pissed now.

“Me too.” Kim smiled, “let's all go shopping and cool off. Maybe see if we can find a few copies of the paper and look for my article. I would love to send a copy to my mom in France.” 

They all nodded and headed out the room, and in the lobby, they stopped at the newsstand and grabbed a copy of The Daily Planet. They opened it up to see the two-page article with color photos.   
"The photos are amazing." Kim smiled, "This will definitely be a warning for Lex Luthor."

"I don't know Kim, if this guy is as determined as you say, he may be harder to stop then Goldar," Jason said worriedly 

"Yes, but we have a local hero in our corner. They promised that Superman was going to keep an eye out." Kim tried to make Jason's mind more at ease. “They said all we have to do is yell out his name if we need him.”

"They just don't know that we know who to look for." Tommy smiled, "We need to be careful not to show it that we know though, at least until we are ready to explain about ourselves.” As they walk down the street towards the dress shop.

They were greeted excitedly by the daughter of the owner, as they walked into the store. "Welcome back Miss hart.” 

“Good to be back. I brought my friend here who also needs a dress since I had such a great experience." Kim responded sweetly. 

"We are happy to help your friend." Sherry, the store owner suddenly said from out of the back of the little store.

Kim smiled at her before saying, “That’s great.” 

The woman looked at Trini and started to gather some dresses.

"They have some beautiful dresses here." Kim smiled towards Trini

“So tell me hon what are you looking for?” Sherry asked showing her the full rack of dresses. 

“Something in yellow and suitable for the event," Trini responded friendly. 

“I think we can work with that," Sherry smiled as she whisks Trini away deeper into the store.

A few hours later the little group is walking back after getting Trini everything she needs for the night's event. They stop into a little pizza place since it's still early to grab a pizza to take back to the room to eat before getting ready.

When Kim and the others entered the room and turned on the light they all stopped short behind Kim who saw a big black velvet box with a red bow on it and a white card, sitting on a table in the middle of the room. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Kim groaned

She walks over and picks up the card and it reads 'For Cinderella to wear to the ball. LL' 

She then pulled the ribbon from the box and opened it and saw a massive to the point of gaudy white and black diamond necklace and matching dangling earrings.

Jason looked over her shoulder and whistled, "whoa that's a lot of ice"

"Argh, didn't he learn anything from the first time. This girl can't be bought." Kim said angrily before she closed it again and tossed it across the room. 

"I only wear jewelry given to me by my Falcon," Kim said with a smile looking towards Tommy. 

Hearing her say that calmed Tommy down but he was going to be on high alert at the ball so much was sure. 

His eyes were still glowing as Jason watches him wearily. He put down the pizza and Trini went and picked up the box and looked at the jewelry inside. "For what this must have cost, one could have bought a small house," she said as she has a surprised look on her face.

Kim walked over to Tommy and said, "I'm right here handsome," before she kissed him, after a few moments they break for air and the green slowly fades from his eyes going back to their normal chocolate color. 

"I don't need him or want him. Thankfully at the ball, you are the one I am going to dance with." Kim smiled, "I finally get to show my handsome off to the world. I will be proud to be solely on your arm." 

This made Tommy smile again and hug her but his tone was still dangerous, "He better not pull any stunts at the ball."

"I know you can take him, besides you got the big man to call in for backup if needed, and no, I don't mean Jason." Kim said with a wink. "now let's eat." she added on. Tommy nods and Jason said "good idea." 

Lex sat at his desk with his paper opened to the page with the article about Kimberly Ann Hart and her fiance Tommy Oliver. 

A long chain of smoke collided with the paper right over the picture of Kim and Tommy looking lovingly at each other.

"She's fierce, Nigel. I didn't think she would be brave enough to send me a message like this." Lex said towards his right hand, pointing at the flowers at the children's hospital, "She might be more spirited then Lois is. " Lex said, "Even more suitable to be Mrs. Luthor." Lex grinned, "The plans have changed, Nigel. I still want her but not to make Lois jealous I want her at my side as my wife. I think she more worthy of me. We just have to get rid of the competition"

"How are you going to that sir? He is a formidable fighter and knowing who wrote the article she probably warned Miss Hart already about you." Nigel asked. 

"I have some ideas about that. I think it can be worked into the latter half of the ball, have the men on standby."


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13:

After finishing their lunch the girls gathered their things and got ready in Jason and Trini's room and sent Jason to Tommy's and Kim's room to get ready with him. 

About four hours later, the boys go over and knock on the door of the girls’ room, to see if they were ready. So they could head downstairs to the lobby to meet Lois and Clark. Who they agreed to meet there and share Kim's limo to the ball. 

Trini opens the door wearing a simple, yet very elegant, canary yellow silk evening gown. Her hair is up in a partial updo with it in a bun with little braids leading to it and the rest hanging freely. She has simple gold studs for earrings and a delicate gold chain for a necklace. 

"Hey guys, come in, Kim is just putting on her finishing touches, " she tells them as she lets them in. 

"Good, since we have to be downstairs in like ten minutes to meet Lois and Clark, " Tommy says.

"Look who has learned to keep time." teases Jason. 

"Funny Jase, I grew out of the whole being the too late thing in college," Tommy replies. 

"How many classes did you miss before you got the hang of that one?" asks Trini in a teasing tone. 

"More than I care to count," admits Tommy sheepishly. 

Just then Kim came out in her gown and she is stunning! Kim has her hair up in curls and has fresh pink roses and golden rhinestone clips woven into her hair.  
she’s wearing rose gold heart-shaped earrings, and for a necklace, she was wearing a long rose gold chain with a solitary, pink, diamond heart. One that matches her engagement ring.  
A gift from Tommy, for Christmas last year.

"I only wear gifts from my falcon!" Kim said proudly.

This made Tommy grin with pride. 

"You look Incredible, my crane," Tommy says to Kim. 

"Thanks, handsome," she says and blushes slightly. 

Trini looked at her husband. after a moment he says, "Oh, you look really good hon." Trini shakes her head with a smirk on her face and says, " thanks Jase."

"Oh Jason grabs the box from our room I want to give it to Lois to see what we should do with it," Kim asked of him as they got ready to go. 

"sure Kim, I'll meet you down there." He replies. 

Jason catches up to them, just as the elevator doors opened. They all board the elevator and head down to the lobby. 

Where Clark is waiting in a suit that shows off his well-built frame. Lois is with him in a beautiful dark blue velvet gown with a simple silver necklace with a white heart on it.

They see the little foursome and wave to them, Kim waves back to them. After walking over to them Kim says, "You two look nice." 

"You guys all look stunning too," Lois says.

"Oh let me introduce you to our friends Jason and Trini Scott," says Kim. 

"I feel like I already know you, Kim hasn't stopped talking about you since we got here," Jason says with a smile. 

"Only good things I hope," says Clark with a smile. 

"Of course says Kim, the only stuff I know yet," she says in a cheeky, kind of teasing tone, as she winks at him. 

As they headed to the limo Lois asked, "Did you see the article? " 

"I did, it was great. I would love to get a few copies so I can send one to my mother in France," says Kim. 

"Did you get into much trouble from your management over it?" asks Clark. 

"No, not really. It's such positive press, that the only thing they said to me is they could have sent some of the other girls with me if I had given them some notice." Kim answered. 

"Well glad we didn't get you into any trouble," says Clark. 

once in the car Lois sees the box that Jason is holding and she can't help but ask," what's with the box?" 

The atmosphere in the car becomes silent and icy.  
It doesn't take a reporter's instincts to know something was wrong.

"What did he send you this time? let me see it." Clark asked.   
they handed him the box, and he opened it and saw the jewels inside. His jaw tightened as he showed it to Lois and she whistled in surprise. 

"I figured you know what to do with it," said Kim. 

"It was waiting for me in my room after we took Trini to get her dress," said Kim. 

Jason remarks, "The last time I saw that kind of ice it was on the travel channel when they were talking about the arctic." 

Kim says, "He had to have seen the paper this morning. and still..."  
Trini says. "this is like a textbook case of paying attention to someone else to make someone jealous"

"It's a good thing I have my friends around me and more coming in cause this has me a little worried," says Kim.

"You have us too now," Clark says.

Kim nods, and says, "Good. I'm glad. I don't know what to do with that jewelry, but you can take it, I don't want it." 

"Give it to me. I will handle Lex, I am not afraid of him," Lois says

Kim says, "OK. Normally I'm not scared of anything, but it's the possibility of what he could do, which is kind of scary." 

"I know Lex very well he will not make a scene in an open, public place." Says Lois in a very confident yet irritated tone. 

"Good, but it's on the way home from the ball that I'm worried about. " Says Kim. 

"Don't worry we won't leave your side,” Lois says. 

"Besides our friend is around to all we have to do is call for him and he'll show up," says Clark. 

Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim. 

"I will give Lex a clear message to leave you alone." Says Lois. 

"Good. I just want to be married to my guy and be on our way," says Kim. 

"We understand," says Clark as he wraps an arm around Lois. 

Kim smiles and Tommy says, "Not to worry, nothing in this world can stop you from becoming mine and I being yours." Then kisses her gently on the cheek. 

When they pull up to the front of the metropolis concert hall, it a massive place, and Kim and her friends are in awe. As their Limo is in the line to drop off its passengers by the entrance, Kim looks out the window and pales slightly. 

"There he is," says Kim. 

"Where?" asks Jason. 

"Right there," Kim says as she points out the window.

There they saw Luthor standing on the steps of the hall talking with another man. 

Lois says, "Keep an eye on Kimberly, as soon as we get out, I am going to give Lex a piece of my mind."

and they nod as Tommy holds Kim a little tighter.

When their turn comes and they all get out of the car, Lois starts walking towards Lex, but was held back for a moment by Clark, "be careful Lois."

She says, "I will be, I'm just going to tell him in no uncertain terms to leave Kimberly alone. she wants nothing to do with him."

"Alright, but I will keep an eye on you, and you know who will too," he says. 

and she says, "like always," and smiles at him.

"Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lois asks as she walks up to him. 

He turns to her and smiles that predatory like smile  
"Lois, you look stunning," Said Lex. 

"Keep your compliments to yourself! I am here on behalf of Miss Hart, she doesn't want your gifts or anything to do with you. I just came over to give you this back, and to tell you to leave miss hart alone. She has no interest in anyone other than her fiance. You got the poor woman scared half out of her wits. just leave her be!" Lois barks at him and shoves the velvet box at him. 

She turns and walks away, but Lex smiled he had every confidence in his plan. Even if he was surprised to see a woman pass up such a luxury.

He slips the box into the inner pocket of his jacket and heads into the building for the night's events.

Lois walks back to the little crowd and takes her place beside Clark. "Now if he sends you something again then all you have to do is let me know," Lois tells her. 

Kim says, "OK, thanks."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" asks Trini. 

"Lois has dated Lex in the past, so she isn't afraid of him," says Clark. 

"Normally this kind of thing doesn't scare me either, but for some reason, it seems like he might just go Norman Bates on me," says Kim

"Look I am used to Lex, I know what he is like through Superman and the fact that the police interrupted my wedding. So nothing about him rattles me anymore," says Lois.  
Kim nods, then Jason says, " Wait a minute you almost married that guy? why?" 

"I still trying to figure that one out myself," answered Lois. The others looked stunned as they go to make their way inside. 

Jason jokes, "If need be she could kick his butt."   
The others chuckle at this. 

"Well, I would love to see that fight," Lois says and laughs, "I know a little Tae Kwon do myself." 

Kim tells her what she and Trini have studied for years, and what the boys have trained them in as well.

"Lex better watch out then." Clark laughs.

Trini says, "Damn right! Plus both Jason and Tommy are black belts, as are many of our friends."

Clark laughs, "He really did pick the wrong woman to mess with."

"Yup," says Kim. 

"Worse comes to worst, we can always get our resident genius to think something up." jokes Jason.

Lois and Clark looked confused. 

Kim says, "Our friend Billy, he is a certified genius  
we have all seen him do mind-blowing things or invent spectacular things. If anyone can solve the problem he can." 

"You got some great friends," says Clark.

Kim says, "Yeah, I have. I've known most of them since I was exceedingly young."

"You are lucky to have friends like that," Lois says.

"Yeah, fortune has truly smiled on me," Kim says and grins. 

They enter into the large space for the ball and it looks like something out of a fairy tale. With twinkle lights and gauzy decorations and fabrics strung around the ceiling and cascading down, as well as wrapped around white textured silhouette cutouts of trees. Giving off the illusion of being inside a fairyland forest. 

The tables on one side decked out with fine silver table clothes with shimmering, iridescent, gossamer overlays. Set with golden plates and silverware, and crystal goblets. At every table, the centerpieces were swans created from white and black carnations.

The whole room just seems to dazzle and sparkle like a glittering gem. 

Soft music was playing from a big band that was set up on a raised stage toward the back that blended into the decor of the room. 

Kim exclaims, "WOW! This is impressive," as she looked all around trying to take in all the splendor surrounding them. 

They all took a seat at their table waiting for diner to be served.

With Kim sitting between Tommy and Jason, and for the moment felt safe and happy.   
Clark was on Tommy's other side and Lois on Clark's other side with Trini between her and Jason. 

"This looks like a fairy tale come to life," says Trini. 

Jason responds with, "Yeah including the evil creature waiting in the wings to ruin it all." 

"Way to spoil the moment Jase," says Kimberly as she looks at him, as Trini just shakes her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Kim looks around and sees her other teammates at other tables and smiles at them. She was glad that there was only 6 to a table so there was no room for Lex to ruin the fun. 

Her smile fell when her eyes found Lex. He had sat at the table with some of the more prominent people of Metropolis like the major, the deputy mayor, the chief of police, the fire chief, and other important people. 

Still glancing towards Kimberly and Lois from time to time  
"I swear I can feel him watching me," Kim said, 

"Don't let him get under your skin. let's have a fun night," Lois said, being more social than she usually was.

Kim nods.

Tommy puts his arm around Kim and kisses her cheek. He then whispers some naughty little things in her ear that makes her blush as bright as her dress.

Soon as everyone was seated, dinner was served, and it's an extravagant meal of prime rib and scalloped potatoes and honeyed carrots. For dessert a chocolate lava cake that just melted in the mouth.

Dinner passed by uneventfully. After dessert, Lex stood up and asked for a microphone. "I have a long speech planned later to honor our golden girls, but for now let's dance." before handing the microphone back to the person who had given it to him. 

Jimmy comes over and says, "Swell party isn't it?"   
"so far, In fact, I haven't eaten that well since I started training." Kim responds with a smile before something dawned her, "I promised you something, Jimmy now come on let me introduce you to someone." Kim smiled pulling Jimmy behind her towards her friend and team member Ali. She wore a long green satin gown and her long red hair was done up in a cascade of curls.

Kim says "Ali, this is a new friend of mine. His name is Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy this is Amber Allison Jensen." 

"Please call me Ali." says the aforementioned redhead.

"Jimmy is single and looking for his Cinderella," Kim says with a bright smile.

Ali Smiles brightly and says, "Maybe I can help with that," obviously smitten.

Jimmy was speechless while smiling shyly at her, "Care to dance?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.

Ali smiles and says, "Lead the way prince charming." Kim can't help grinning as the two make their way out on the dance floor. 

Tommy walks up to her and smiles and says," Matchmaking again?  
"Of course" Kim smiles. 

"Would it be alright if I ask the matchmaker to dance?" he asks playfully.   
"I would expect nothing less," Kim responds with a playful grin. 

It was at the beginning of the third song when Kim noticed that Lex was walking towards them. 

"Oh crap," she muttered in a hushed, agitated tone into Tommy's ear.

Moments later, just as a waltz starts, Lex comes up and turning on the charm he asks, "Mind if I cut in?" 

Tommy just holds her tighter and closer to him and says, "Sorry I don't do sharing."

Kim adds, "I don't want to dance with you.  
I am here with my fiance. I don't want your flowers, your gifts, or any of your time. I just want to be left in peace with the man I already love!" 

After what she says Tommy tries to spin her away, but Lex grabs Kim's arm quite forcefully, pulling her back and holding her in place. then says, "You're being rather ungrateful, and after the paper made you be such a darling." 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" yells Kimberly as she quickly slaps him in the face.

"You don't own me, nor do you have the right to tell me a damn thing about how I'm behaving! Now for the last time, I'm not interested, I'm sure there are plenty of other women here tonight that is more than willing to hang on your arm and occupy your time. So go bug one of them," Kim says in a harsh tone.

Clark quickly stops Jason from charging over and decking Lex. "Let me," then goes over and tries to defuse the situation.

It's going to cause an even bigger scene but he doesn't really care.  
Tommy's eyes gave a quick green flash and he growls softly. 

Clark then pops up at their side almost unseen and says "Let her go, Luthor!" Clark threatens.

"or what? Isn't it enough you stole my fiance? Now you want her too? What does Lois think of this?" Lex mocked and forgets about Kim for a moment. 

Just enough time for Kim to do a quick release move that forces him to let go. She runs off the dance floor over to where Jason and Trini are. 

Lex so focused on Clark has also forgotten about Tommy. Who grabs the arm that Lex was holding Kim with and twists it back in a quick and quite painful matter, before saying, "You dare to lay a finger on my fiance again and I will break it off! The line to rip you apart will start behind me." 

It is something in the tone in what Tommy said, which was so dark it even gives Clark chills. 

Clark responds to Lex's taunt with, "At least Lois trusts me, she never was happier then she is with me."

Clark's words go almost unnoticed as Lex looks at Tommy and sees his eyes flicker from dark brown to bright green for a moment. Realizing that he has underestimated his opponent by far. Mr. Oliver was more of a threat then he has given him credit for. One he has to take more seriously going forward.

Clark looks at Tommy and sees the flicker of his eyes as well and it sends another chill down his spine. "Tommy, let him go," Clark says as he puts an arm on Tommy's shoulder.

"Come on let's go to Kimberly and the rest of the group," Clark says doing his best to calm his new friend down for his own safety. 

"You are lucky he is around," Tommy says in a cold voice before letting Lex go. 

Tommy released his hold on the man and immediately walked off the dance floor and towards his fiance, who walked straight into his waiting arms. 

"It's alright, handsome. I am fine. Calm down, push him back." Kim whispers,

she knew that Dragon had sparked when she saw how he had grabbed Lex's arm. She also knew she was the only one besides Jason to calm him down.

It took a few moments before Kim saw Tommy blink a few times and knew that her fiance had control again. 

"Kim, I saw him grab you and I saw green." Clark hears this and looks confused since the expression was normally I saw red.

They hadn't noticed though that Lex had left the room with a tightened jaw, and a bright red spot on his left cheek was Kim slapped him. 

He didn't like to be shown up or made to look bad, and Mr. Oliver managed to do both, granted with Kent's help but still it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Once clear of the ballroom and safe in the shadows of the backstage area of the concert hall Lex pulled out his phone and made a call, "Nigel, something's come up..." Lex says over the phone to his right hand. 

Back at the ball Kim and Tommy were sitting down at the table with the rest of the group. Kim is watching Jimmy and Ali seemingly having a great time. 

"Matchmaking again Kim?" asks Trini. 

Kim smiles and answers "You know me, I can't help it"

"It looks like a good match this time." Jason grinned. 

Kim says "this time? My matches are usually good."

Jason rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I can't believe you have the nerve to say that," he says with a smirk 

20 minutes went by as Kim, Tommy, Jason, and Trini regaled Lois and Clark with embarrassing stories of each other from high school just like they had at dinner, trying to unwind from what had happened. Just as the good mood seemed to be returning, Lex reappeared on the stage where the band was and took the microphone. It seemed now was the time he was going to make his promised speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this ball." Lex started, "To honor these dedicated, hard-working young women. They have competed against the best in the world and managed to bring the gold home to our country. I am not going to bore you all with a long speech when I know you rather dance and have fun. So please have a big applause for our golden girls and I hope they will still enjoy this wonderful evening and our fair city." says Lex with what looked like an almost predatory smile. 

The room bursts into applause, for the Olympic team. Unfortunately, it is short-lived for suddenly a series of loud bangs and crashing is heard. Followed by shouting and screaming as smoke emanating from flash-bang incendiaries that are suddenly thrown into the room, making the beautiful faux fairyland forest, into a chaotic war zone.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

In the chaos and confusion that erupts, as what seems like a small army of armed mercenaries pour into the room, at least three people manage to slip away unnoticed. The first being the city's superhero, looking for a place to make a quick change so he could save the day. The second and third being Jimmy and Ali. Terrified, the men were there to abduct the team, the young couple slipped away down the hall, and into an unlocked storage closet, where they worked their way to the back of a very cluttered room, and curled up in a dark cramped corner and held each other close. Hoping to safely ride out the danger unfolding in the ballroom. 

Back in the ballroom, the four former rangers instantly fall back into old habits, as they take up fighting forms. They were a little surprised to see the invaders skip over some of the more prominent people in the city in their effort to head right at the small group. 

"Now it really feels like old times," says Jason. 

"These guys have the same bad timing as putties did, what are the odds they fight just as poorly?" asks Kim.

"One way to find out," says Trini. 

"Stay sharp, just cause their human doesn't mean it will be an easy fight," Tommy orders them, slipping into his leader tone of voice. 

They all nod as the fight quickly came to them. Just like old times, fighting with these humans was a lot like fighting with putties, if not a bit easier. 

Back in their ranger days battles like this always seemed to be more of a distraction from the bigger plan. Which put all of them on edge as they fought, trying to figure out what this is supposed to be distracting them from, and just who is the puppet master this time around. 

They all noticed that the men fighting them seemed to be targeting Tommy and Kim more than anyone else there. If that was the case then it wasn't hard to figure out just who could be pulling the strings behind this particular fight.

The next few things that happened, happened in such quick secession that they almost seemed to happen all at once. 

One scream rings out above the din of all the other noise in the room.   
Kim turns to see Lois is grabbed by one of the men, in that mere moment of distraction Kim is grabbed from behind as one of the men puts a bowie knife to her throat. 

A blue streak seems to shoot through the room faster than lighting, as Tommy's eyes started to glow a bright green that suddenly begins to pulse as the glow slowly spreads from his eyes into his very skin. Just as he witnesses a small rivulet of blood trickle down Kim's throat from where the blade nicked her skin in her struggling with her capture. 

"Oh crap!" Jason exclaims as he sees what is happening with Tommy.

"This is not good." Trini swallows at seeing the same thing, "Jason, do something before Tommy loses control over Dragon."

A think line of men stood between Jason and Trini and where Tommy and Kim were. The more they fought to get to their friends, the more they saw that Tommy wasn't as much fighting the men anymore as he was, breaking them like life-sized toys.

"Unless we can free Kim there not a lot that I can do," responds Jason. 

"Shit, now our only hope is that Kim can get herself free in time. Dragon has taken over more than ever before," said Jason.

"Last time this much of him was out was when were fighting him for the first time," says Trini

Trini shivers at the memory of fighting the evil green ranger. Tommy under the influence of the spell had been their worst enemy. Dragon was still a piece of that history, a remnant of a waking nightmare best forgotten. The nightmare was back though but this time going after the man who held Kim at knifepoint.

He would make him pay with his life for making her bleed.

Before Dragon could get to the man holding Kim he was disarmed by Superman who had already freed Lois. The number of men still on their feet able to fight was shrinking by the moment.

Kim rushed over to Tommy unaware of the blood trickling down the front of her throat, "Tommy stop I am fine, come back handsome. Come back to me." Kim says in a soft voice, trying her best to keep her voice steady as she takes his face in her hands and draws him close enough to make eye contact with her, "My handsome Falcon, come back to your crane, she needs you."

She watches as the glowing green light in his eyes starts to flicker as if warring internally for control. Slowly the glow receded from his skin and slowly the green died out as the brown of his eyes reestablished itself.

She kissed him and says "I'm okay, handsome," as fighting continued around them.

Trini as well as Jason sighed in relief as Tommy won his control back again. One combatant at a time is all they could handle at the moment. 

The tide of the fight seemed to be turning in their favor, with Superman at their side. The end of the battle seemed to be in sight, as all the other guests in attendance seemed to be herded back into the corner of the room, and most of the attackers littered the floor unconscious. Just then Trini noticed one of the men nods. Almost as if he had been signaled by someone in the crowd behind them.

She saw the man take a small lead box out of a pouch around his belt. he then opened it, showing off a bright green stone inside. Within moments Superman dropped to the ground writhing in pain. 

Jason and Trini looked at each other in confusion, it was like the green stone was taking all of his powers.

Whatever that stone was effecting superman severely.

"Get rid of it! " shouted Kim. 

Trini being closest to the man holding the box, but out of his line of vision, starts to move. Jason sees what she going to do and draws the attention of the men, so they don't see Trini circle around back and hit the guy holding the box across the back with a chair.

The man is forced forward from the blow and the box flies forward it lands at Jason's feet. 

He quickly grabs it and shuts it. He quickly runs as all the men go after him to get it back. Jason throws the box out one of the broken windows and you hear it clanging off different objects as it bounces into some unattainable crevice.

They all see Superman rise at his feet again and end the fight in a matter of seconds by tying all the men up. It was time they had a talk with the superhero and his fiance. 

Jason walked back over to the others and says, "I don't know about you but I've had enough fun for one night." 

Kim says, " I agree, I think this party is over anyway." 

Tommy nods in agreement. 

"Why don't you all stop at our house for one last drink?" Clark said like he never left.

"Where you disappear to? You missed all the fun" says Trini, with that slightly disbelieving look.

"I went for help," was the excuse Clark used to cover up his absence. 

" I think I could definitely use a drink after all this," says Tommy before Trini could react again. 

"You and me both!" exclaims Kim. Jason could nod in agreement. 

Clark wrapped his arm around Lois's shoulder while leaving. The other couples followed his example and the men each wrapped an arm around their loved ones. 

They head out to the limo and all piled in. Once in Kim tells the driver where to go, then closes the partition so they have utter privacy. 

"We need to talk, and lay all our cards on the table," says Tommy

"What do you mean?" Clark asked still playing his part.

The four former rangers look at each other and sigh and nod before Jason says, " As one set of heroes to another its time to come clean about everything so we can work together more effectively." "Wouldn't you agree Clark? Or should I say, Superman." Tommy remarked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 

previously on stolen: 

"We need to talk, and lay all our cards on the table," says Tommy

"What do you mean?" Clark asked still playing his part.

The four former rangers look at each other and sigh and nod before Jason says, " As one set of heroes to another it's time to come clean about everything so we can work together more effectively." "Wouldn't you agree Clark? Or should I say, Superman." Tommy remarked.

On with the story: 

There was a sudden heavy and tense silence in the car, and for a long few moments, all that can be heard is the sounds of the city outside and the breathing of those in the car. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am not Superman," Clark says trying to hide his identity. Although Clark still looks somewhat ill from the effects of the kryptonite.

Trying to divert attention Lois asks, "what did you mean one set of heroes? what are you hiding?”

"The same thing you two are hiding that's how we find out, we know what to look for as former heroes," Tommy says in his leader's voice.

Lois is the first one to catch on, and looks at Kim, "I knew it! The reason you never met your hometown heroes, the Power Rangers was it? was cause you were them. I thought your stories of them were a little strange."

"So now you know about us, I think it's fair that we know the truth about you. You don't need to worry, we are used to keeping a secret and we trust you to keep ours as well. We never told this to anyone before." Jason says.

"You'll find those who have their own secrets, are rather good at keeping others." says Kim, "besides you have a rare opportunity here to talk shop with people who truly understand what you going through." Kim went on to add.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and knew that this was indeed a rare opportunity. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell them the truth but first, they needed to be absolutely sure they were we who they said they were, "How are we sure that you are telling the truth?" Lois asks a bit sternly.

"We can prove it, well Tommy and I can, but not in the car," says Kim.

"It's okay Lois, I think they have proven enough inside the ballroom that they are on our side. I am indeed Superman." Clark whispered. It would explain the strange green glow around Tommy. Clark thought to himself.

Kim smiles and holds Tommy's hand. 

"What was that green rock they had? Why did it seem to affect you?" asks Trini.  
Clark sighs, "That rock is called Kryptonite it traveled with me from my home planet. I don't really have a clue why it makes me weak, to be honest." 

"So that the one thing that can stop you?" Kim asks curiously.

"That's the only thing that can kill me. It has a red version too, that one makes sure that I don't really care about anything. Speaking of green stuff, what was that green glow around Tommy and why did you call him Dragon? He looked like a completely different person." Clark asks.

Now it was Tommy's turn to sigh. “It’s because I didn't have the same introduction to being a ranger the others did, while they were chosen to be the good guys, I was forced by magic to be the bad guy. They saved me from that and I joined the team, but there will always be a fraction of that magic leftover inside of me. An echo of that evil ranger, who they knew as Dragon. So over the years as I got older, when I get angry he leaks out, but if someone threatens Kim I lose control of him. All people have good and bad within them well he has been adsorbed by my darker half. So he loves Kim as much as I” 

"Kim is also the only one who can stop Dragon and bring Tommy back to us. We all learn to live with the risk of Dragon taking over. He was our worst enemy by far." Jason says with a shiver thinking back to the time where the fought him.

“He was the only one that came close to defeating us, so there are bad memories,” Trini responded. 

Kim says, "it wasn't you, that was Rita's doing. You would not have willingly tried to destroy us." as she squeezes Tommy’s hand seeing that the memories still hit Tommy hard. He still felt guilty over it.

Clark saw that Tommy still struggled under the weight of his past actions.

"I haven’t known you for long, Tommy but I do know that your not an evil person," Clark says hoping if someone else said it, it would be easier. 

Tommy looks at him and says “thank you. that means a lot.”

"What's your story?" Kim asked curiously.

Before he can answer the car comes to a stop. 

"I'll tell you inside," says Clark. The driver gets out and opens the door, they all get out, head into the house, and sit in the living room.

"I came to earth when I was just a little baby, the Kents found me and took me in. They are the best parents you can imagine. My youth wasn't easy because I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was bench pressing cars when I was 13 years old. I always kept my powers a secret. That's a reason I traveled a lot, I couldn't stay long in one place before people became suspicious. My father always told me to be careful or they would dissect me like a frog. I became Superman here in Metropolis. I wanted to stay here and needed a way to use my powers. Lois is the only one who knows about me, outside my parents that is." Clark says. Something made it easy to tell them, maybe because they were heroes themselves.

“Wow, so you're like ET then?” says Jason. Trini puts her hand over her face and shakes her head. "Jase! that not funny. " Kim responded to Jason

"Don't mind Jason, we are used to dealing with people from other planets. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy were chosen by Zordon a floating head in a timewarp and his robot assistant." Tommy says before Clark could respond.

Clark asks, "Zordon of Eltar?" the rangers are looking surprised, after a moment of shocked silence Kim asks, "You Knew Zordon?"

"I know that my father as well as my Kryptonian wife has mentioned him. He had warned the Kryptonians that the planet was doomed, it was thanks to him that my parents were able to send some of the people to another planet and me to earth. They were too late to save themselves though." Clark explained.

All the rangers looked at him in stunned silence. 

"Whoa, you are married?" Jason asks in shock.

"How is that possible?" asks Trini.

Clark sighed, "Normally I am New-Krypton's supreme ruler or I would be if was there now, and I was engaged when Zara was born. We were promised to each other but she had another man in her heart so we decided that she would rule New-krypton with her partner and I would stay here on earth with Lois. That way I can marry Lois the only woman who stole my heart." 

“So you were betrothed to her like they used to do with the royalty of this planet back in the past?” asks Jason.

Clark nodded, “Yes, something like that.” 

"Kim, how are you doing? Did Lex hurt you?" Lois asks, she didn't like to talk about Zara and Clark's wedding, even though nothing had happened.

Kim answers "I'm fine. It takes more than that to hurt a former ranger. In fact, I thought when he grabbed me that Dragon was going to get out and break his arm."

"I must say this wasn't really like Lex to do something like that," Lois says.

"Well in not so many words I basically told him to go screw himself," responds Kim. "So I did provoke him a bit," she added. 

"Dragon wasn't the only one that wanted to break his arm. I wanted to break it off and beat him with it," says Tommy.

"I know handsome but still it's better to try and keep Dragon where he is. We all know what it does to your guilt afterward." Kim said softly.

Tommy nods. “I don't think I feel much guilt damaging that guy. He just begging for trouble.” 

"I think you better look out because, after today, he might see you as a threat," Clark warned Tommy.

"I can't help it. When Kim is in danger I lose control, he is even more protective about her than I am." Tommy said, “I understand that he sees me as a threat, but It won't stop him will it?” 

Jason says, "Now that you mention that, did anyone else notice that the goons were more interested in Tommy and Kim than any of us that they went harder at them?”

"I noticed it too. It can be a coincidence. I have a feeling that the problems with Luthor just started. Clark sighs deeply. He had hoped Lex Luthor had learned his lesson. He never has been more wrong with that thought.

"It happened not too long after what happened on the dance floor, knowing Lex I think that he might have had that planned all along, but what happened changed things a little bit," says Lois. 

“What do you mean?” asks Trini

"I think the gala was a big gilded trap. I think the intention was to create an opportunity to get Kim somewhere where he could grab her and take her wherever." Lois answers.

"I think it's best that we keep our guard up." Clark says, "Don't underestimate Lex Luthor."

“more of our friends are coming in tomorrow and over the next few days, so we can be on high alert. we did underestimate him, but we won't again.”   
“How many more friends you have coming in?” asked Clark. 

“At least 5 more former rangers. I Just hope it's enough,” says Kim. 

"If we truly need to we can hit the panic button so to speak, and get every former and current ranger here in a few hours. The ranger family takes care of their own," says Tommy. 

“At this rate am I even going to make it to my wedding?” Kim asked dejectedly.

"We will make sure that you will make it to your wedding." Clark says, "Superman will help too." He had no idea just how difficult of a promise that would be to keep.

TBC


End file.
